


You're my lucky item [Takao x Midorima] (COMPLETE)

by psychosnroses



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Complete, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, I try, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Yaoi, also this might end up really long, glad i got to add that tag hahahha, this is my first fanfic, with how chapter 17 is i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosnroses/pseuds/psychosnroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's a neat freak who loves his clean neighborhood. Takao is trying to promote his band's upcoming show by throwing flyers everywhere. Midorima didn't have to clean up some strangers mess, but he did and he's pissed. Long story short he's going to that damn concert to yell at that handsome bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Midorima Shintarou likes things to be neat and organized, which is why he decided to live in such a quiet and homely neighborhood. There was a decent mixture of both houses and apartment complexes to suit the needs of many different kinds of people. All of them looking new with their spotless coats of paint, but worn out enough to give it a cozy feel. Around the houses there were gardens filled with plants and flowers, and the apartment complexes did what they could as well. It was a colorful, and most important of all, peaceful neighborhood that he thoroughly enjoyed living in.

Midorima was on his way back from his morning class at a nearby University. Thursdays were his most hectic days, but he had just enough time to go back to his apartment and be alone for an hour or so. He had his headphones in, his mind elsewhere, when a certain poster caught his eye. That's when he realized that it wasn't just one poster, there were about 50 of them thrown all around his feet. He lifted his head to find every lamppost plastered with the same poster. He debated whether or not to clean all this up; hell knows he would've, if he hadn't spotted a person a little further ahead vandalizing another lamppost. He ripped out his headphones and made his way to this boy. He was quite attractive, he will give him that, but regardless of how hot he was Midorima would not let him further dirty his precious neighborhood. 

"Um, excuse me?" Midorima started only to get a "hmm?" in response. 

The closer he got to the boy the less doubt there was in his mind. He was hot. Not that Midorima would ever tell him that. He had sparkling blue eyes that went so well with his messy black hair. He was dressed all in black and if Midorima guessed right, he has a tattoo peeking out from his sleeve. He had an unruly amount of piercings on his ears, but they suited him so well. Yes, indeed, he was an attractive man. 

"About those posters you are plastering everywhere, could I ask you to stop? I mean I am sure you have a reason to be advertising whatever it is but it is ruining my neighborhoods im-" he stopped talking. More like he was cut off. 

He looked down only to find that that bastard had gone and stuck one of his posters to his chest. With a disgusted face he looks at the man only to find that his expression was completely deadpan. "Sorry no can do." he replied and continued on. Midorima simply stood there shocked. After a moment he heard the boy say "See you later." and watched him walk away. It took Midorima a second to regain his senses because he had never been treated so rudely before in his life. What pissed him off more was how that guy didn't even feel he was being rude at all. He ripped that poster off his chest in frustration and began reading its contents. It was a poster for some band that had a performance coming up. Midorima guessed it was that guy's band. That still gave him no reason to trash up Midorima's precious neighborhood that took him ages to find. He was going to that stupid concert and he was going to let his wrath out on that guy. 

It was Friday morning and Midorima had no class. On days where he had no class he woke up an hour later than usual and called that "sleeping in." He sat at his coffee table as he checked his daily horoscope. Cancer was in 7th place, not the worst but far from good. He wished it could've been higher for today, since he was going up against that guy from yesterday. At least he wasn't last. His lucky item for the day was a pair of glasses. Easy enough for him since he needed them to see, but just to be sure he put 3 different pairs of sunglasses in his bag. You know, for extra luck. The poster said the show started at 8pm, but to be safe Midorima would try and make it there no later than 7. 

There was still sometime before he had to leave. For some reason Midorima was really nervous. He had thought about not going, but then he remembered the state of is poor neighborhood and decided that he could definitely not back out of this. He jumped slightly at the sound of his phone, and made a disgusted face when saw who was calling.

"What do you want?"

"Ehhh Midorin you're so meeean." A girly voice said.

"Again, what do you want, Momoi?" he said with irritation oozing out of his voice. Its not like he hated Momoi, she was just..Exhausting. 

"Dai-chan and I are going to go watch a movie with Ki-chan. Do you want to come with?" Satsuki asked.

"You and Kise together is literally the worst possible combination. What makes you think I would want to go?" all he heard was "ehhh" in response. "Besides I'm busy, so I can't." 

"Midorin, you're busy? But you don't have classes on Friday how could you be busy?" she questioned.

"I have a life too you know." He said through gritted teeth

"Hahaha you're so funny Midorin. You can't call cleaning and reading all day all day a life~" she laughed. Completely. Utterly. _Exhausting_. "So are you really busy or are you just joking?"

"When have I ever told a joke? I'm going to this concert to find this guy I met yesterday." He stated.

"Whaaaaaat!" she screamed so loud Midorima had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Dai-chan Midorin is going on a _date_ with some guy he met!" her voice sounded more distant but equally loud. Wait, did she say date? Who said anything about a date? 

"Momoi! What are you saying, I'm not going on a date." he said as quickly as possible, panic in his voice. 

"Hey good for you man" that was Aomine's voice. 

"What, Aomine no I-"

"What does he look like?! Take pictures, you should show me!" fuck no. Midorima didn't know Kise was with them too. He's just as, if not more annoying than Momoi. 

"Shut the hell up!" Midorima finally snapped. He took many deep breaths before he explained the whole story to them so they could finally stop talking. 

"Ohhh so that's how it is" Momoi and Kise said in unison. "Where's it going to be at? The concert I mean." Kise asked.

"I googled the address, it's not too far from where I live. Some random bar called 'The Basement' I believe." Midorima answered. 

"Ok good luck got to go bye." Kise said before hanging up.

Midorima stared at his phone slightly confused. He would've kept thinking about it if he hadn't noticed the time, it was time to go. He gathered his things and made his way out. The whole way there he just thought of the way he would begin his sentence, what exactly he would say, how that guy would respond. By the time he made it to the venue he was confident. He had arrived slightly later than he had hoped for, but there was still some time before the show would start. 

Surprisingly the venue was pretty packed already. He didn't expect such a crowd, although the overwhelming amount of girls didn't surprise him. He looked around, hoping he would find that guy. He caught a glimpse of a group of girls, which shouldn't have surprised him since there were so many here, but those girls were closer together than the others. He looked at them for a while longer until he saw it, that bastard from yesterday was right in the middle of those girls. He looked so smug, laughing and flirting as he pleased. How dare he. Midorima has spent the little free time he had on Thursday cleaning up after that asshole and here he was having the time of his life. Well not for long. 

Midorima began walking towards that son of a bitch when he felt some arms wrap around his waist. 

"Midoriiiin~" Oh hell no.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here" This couldn't get any worse. "Weren't you with Aomine and Kise?" he asked desperately. 

"Yeah they're-"

"MIDORIMACHII!!" It got worse. "Yo, Midorima." Aomine added.

"Why are all of you here?" Midorima asked annoyed.

"We came to support you! ~" Kise said excitedly. "Also, this is gonna be way more interesting than a movie." Momoi added. 

"Guys please leave." He begged.

"Nope~" Kise and Momoi said at the same time. "So who's the guy, is he cute?" Kise asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Midorima shot back. "He's the asshole that vandalized my neighborhood. Do you know how long it took me to pick up his shit flyers?!" Midorima was fuming. 

"You could have just left it for the street cleaners you know." Aomine stated. 

Midorima didn't even answer, he just glared at him like Aomine had just said the dumbest thing in the world, which to Midorima, it was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then another one. Once he was finally calm enough to deal with his pain in the ass friends he opened his eyes again. 

"Okay, listen. I don't mind if you guys want to watch or whatever just please don't interfere with what I'm trying to do, got it?" 

The three of them nodded in agreement. Midorima let out a sigh, and began looking for that guy again. If he was lucky he hadn't moved from his spot. Bingo, there he was. Midorima stared at him a while, forgetting everything he wanted to say thanks to those three idiots.

"Ohhh is that him?" Kise asked. "He's cute."

"Oi, I'm right here." Aomine said. 

"Hehe Aominecchi is cuter don't worry." Kise replied by giving Aomine a kiss on the cheek. _They can be so grossly mushy sometimes_ , Midorima thought. 

Midorima started walking towards that guy. He still hadn't made up his mind on what to say exactly, but he didn't want to be next to Kise and Aomine while they were being all lovey dovey. He finally made it to where that guy was standing. He wasn't sure how to start so he just awkwardly stood there until that guy would take notice. When he finally made eye contact with Midorima, a silly smile spread across his face. Yeah, he was definitely hot. 

"Hey you're that guy from yesterday right?" he said half laughing. "Didn't think I would see you here." Midorima noticed that he also had a tongue piercing. "So? What brings you here, Megane-chan?"

"Do you seriously not remember what you did yesterday? Also don't call me that." Midorima said, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm what should I call you then?" he smirked.

"Don't avoid the question. And my name is Midorima Shintarou." Midorima replied.

"Shin-chan huh?" the guy laughed again. Midorima was seriously getting pissed off.

"Ne, ne, Takao who is this guy anyway?" some random girl said.

"Ahh don't worry about him he's just some random guy I met on the street yesterday." Takao replied.

"No I came here to talk to you about what you did yes-" he was cut off.

"Takao it's almost time!" some guy called out from behind the stage. 

"Coming~" he yelled back. "Sorry girls, let's play again some other time, kay?" Takao started walking back stage. 

"Hey wait! I came to talk to you!" Midorima shouted at him.

"Sorry Shin-chan! Your speech is gonna have to wait. And I'm Takao Kazunari by the way." Takao winked and disappeared backstage.

 _Well that went well_. Midorima thought to himself. He sighed and made his way back to where he had been earlier. As he had feared, those three idiots were still there. No later than 2 seconds after he got back, Kise began laughing frantically. 

"HAHAHA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SHIN-CHAN~" Kise managed to say through his laughter. 

"Don't fucking call me that." Midorima spat back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just too funny." Kise giggled. 

Midorima sighed. There wasn't much he could do at this point except wait for the concert to be over. He found an empty table and sat down. The other three pulled up some chairs and sat down too. 

"Midorin don't be so mad." Satsuki said. "The concert will be over in no time and then you can yell at him all you want!"

"Yeah yeah you'll give him a real earful!" Kise added.

Midorima appreciated the attempts his friends were making. They weren't all that bad to be around, he guessed. "Thanks guys you can go home now, I suppose."

"What? No way! I came to see this show the whole way through!" Kise laughed while Satsuki nodded.

He took it back; they were all bad, all the time. He decided not to respond and hoped that this show would end quickly. Takao appeared on stage, smiling, and waving to the crowd. He seemed pretty happy being there, and it suited him. The lights, the environment, they all made him seem even more handsome somehow. Wait no, Midorima hates this guy. Stop thinking about that.

He will admit that his band had talent. All the band members played really well and Takao's voice, well... Midorima didn't need to say anything about that. Takao had announced it was the last song. _Finally_ , Midorima thought and started to space put a little. 

"Shin-chan, this one's for you ♡" Takao said softly into the mic. 

Midorima was brought back into reality _fast_ with those few words. He stared at Takao, disbelief that he had actually just said that, I mean he doesn't even know him. And of course, the song he dedicates to this complete stranger is the song Midorima ended up liking the most. He's a sucker for ballads after all. 

After the concert was over, Midorima attempted for a second time to talk to Takao. Not surprisingly, he was surrounded by girls fawning all over him. How dumb. 

"Takao, I-"

"Shin-chan, hey. Did you like the song?" Takao laughed.

"That's beside the point. I really need to talk to you." He said. 

"So you did like it?" Takao teased. At Midorima's lack of expression Takao continued. "All right, all right I'm just teasing ya. I'm kinda busy right now, and from the looks of it you won't just drop whatever issue you have with me right?"

"I will find you somehow and bring it up again, yes." Midorima stated. 

"My, my, what a stalker." Takao joked. "All right give me a second."

Takao managed to exit the pit of girls surrounding him, taking a few steps closer to Midorima. He scribbled something on a piece of paper, and slyly put it in Midorima's hand as he got close enough to his ear to whisper "Call me." He took a step back, smirking at Midorima as he made his way back to the girls. Now Midorima isn't one to usually blush, except he is, and he was. _Immensely so_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii. I'm not really a writer but I decided to write this fanfic for my friend who ships MidoTaka with her life. (they're one of my otp's too(￣︶￣)) Any feedback is greatly appreciated and bear with me because i have no clue what i'm doing haha. Well i hope you enjoy the story (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima managed to shake off his three friends, and made it back home. He threw all his stuff on the floor as he sat down on his couch. He didn’t know why he felt so tired, so he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. _'Call me’_. Midorima jolted upwards. Why did he hear his voice so loud and clear? His heart was pounding and he felt breathless. Midorima is one to usually stay calm, so why was his body betraying him now? 

He made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. As he was waiting for the water to boil, he pulled out that piece of paper, examining it. It was all crumpled after being in his pocket for so long, but something about it made Midorima's heart ache a little.

“He has nice handwriting..” he mumbled to himself. Midorima took a seat by the kitchen counter, slowly sipping at his scalding tea. He didn’t know what to do. He definitely wanted to see him again, but were his reasons still the same?

“Of course they are! I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind and demand an apology.” He reassured himself, but somehow he felt like he was deceiving himself. He had never imagined he would feel so unsure about such a trivial thing. 

The next morning finally came. Midorima decided he would call him and ask if they could meet later that day. It was 10am and he started dialing the numbers on the paper. “What if he’s not awake yet?” He did seem like the type to sleep in until 4pm. He decided he would wait another hour. When that time came he decided the same as before. “Okay at 1pm I’ll definitely call him. Why is this so hard?” He knew he was making excuses not to call, but he wasn’t sure why. 1 o’clock came around, Takao's phone number already dialed; all he had to do was press ‘call’. He sat there for a good minute, unable to press the damn button when he finally just did it. He closed his eyes, counted the fastest 1 2 3 in his head and pushed the little green button. 

With every ring that went by, his chest felt tighter. Why is this happening? Why does he-

“Hello?” _Shit_. He sounded like he was caught off guard, making his voice a lot deeper sounding. Damn, why did that send a shiver down Midorima's spine?

“Uh, Hi. It’s me, Midorima. Midorima Shintarou, from yesterday.”

“Oh, Shin-chan. What a surprise.” How could he sound so flirty when he just woke up.

“I’m very sorry if I woke you. I wanted to see if we could meet today.” Midorima asked.

“What’s this? Are you asking me out on a date, Shin-chan?” Takao laughed but Midorima wasn’t amused. Only slightly flustered. 

Midorima sighed before saying “Well if you’re free, would you like to meet me for coffee at this address at 3?” 

“It would be my pleasure, Shin-chan.”

Midorima quickly hung up the phone, his heart pounding. _Why was is so hard to talk to him_ , he wondered. There was still time before he had to leave. He decided to calm himself down by checking the daily Oha-Asa. After he was done, he made sure he looked presentable. Midorima was always one to care about appearances, not because of vanity, simply because he found the image one portrayed to others to be important. He liked looking clean and put together, but that was all he ever focused on. He never really gave much thought about how attractive he was to others, and he wasn’t exactly sure why but he hoped Takao found him attractive, because Midorima certainly thought that way of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya~ Sorry this chapter is so short haha i don't know i thought it was a good stopping point for what i want to do in the next chapter. I'm not super good at making really long chapters? But i have the next 4 ch already written so I'll post those later. Hope you liked this chapter and the story in general ( ◞･౪･) Any feedback is appreciated~~~ ( •⌄• ू )✧


	3. Chapter 3

Takao woke up way earlier than he usually did that Saturday. He groggily turned around to take a look at the clock on his bedside table. "11 am?!" he said, although to him it sounded like he was yelling. He slumped over on his back, bringing one of his arms over to cover his eyes. _I wonder if he'll call_ , he thought. 

Takao didn't know why, but he found that green haired boy to be extremely amusing; he liked toying with him. He had been so shocked when he saw him at the bar; he would have never guessed he would actually seek him out like that. Normally he wouldn't make it _easier_ for someone to tell him off. Midorima hadn't exactly said that's what he was gonna do, but Takao figured. He gave him his number solely on impulse, and because he wanted to see him again. "He sure is cute when he's flustered.." he whispered into the air, feeling his face heat up a bit himself. "I hope he doesn't hate me."

Since he was already awake, and clearly unable to go back to sleep, he decided to get on with his day. He took a shower, ate some cereal, and proceeded to watch some TV.  He was halfway through some reality show when his phone rang. When he saw the unknown number he couldn't help but hope it was him, and he was pleased to find out that it was.

It was a little past 1pm when they finished their conversation, which meant he still had some time before he had to leave. He decided he was going to use all this time to make himself ready. He usually just winged it, but for some reason he wanted to look good for him. He didn't really get it, it's not like he liked him, he doesn't even know him. _But he is really cute_.

There were 10 minutes left before he had to leave, and he was basically ready, he just couldn't figure out what the hell to do with his hair. Should he just leave it? Ahh this was too much trouble he's just gonna leave it. He walked out of the bathroom but as soon as he made it past the door he turned back around. "What the hell man." He sighed as he kept fiddling with his hair.

"Shit I'm late." Takao said while driving his car. He left a couple minutes late, but at least his hair looked good. He drove as fast as he could, but he still ended up 15 minutes late. He parked and made his way to this quaint looking coffee shop. _Suits him_ , he thought. He took a deep breath and made his way inside. Takao glanced around the room, when he spotted that green haired boy. Midorima was deep into a book, sitting close by the window, the sunlight making him look more ethereal than he already did. He looked so elegant, graceful, the flowers outside the window complimenting him and to his other side... a raccoon? 

Takao made his way towards Midorima, unsure what face to make. When he reached the table he wanted to greet him properly, but all that came out was "What the fuck is that?" Midorima pushed up the frames of his glasses, unamused at Takao's whole _being_ he guessed.  

"You're late." Is all he replied. 

"Yes and I am sorry but what _is_ that?" Takao asked again.

"It's my lucky item." Midorima stated. 

"Wait what?" Takao was still confused, a lucky item for what? 

"Every day I check the Oha-asa for my signs position and what item could boost my luck for the day." Midorima explained. "For your information I am in 3rd place today, and my lucky item is this raccoon statue." 

Takao tried his best, he really did, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing so hard tears started forming in his eyes. 

"Im so sorry Shin-chan, hahaha, it's just" he couldn't even finish his sentence because laughter took over him again. Midorima didn't understand what was so funny about he had just said, but he didn't mind the face Takao made when he laughed, it was quite charming and warm. Takao finally calmed down and took a seat, placing his chin on his intertwined hands. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Takao held a playful smile. 

"It's about what you did the other day; I am here to let out my wrath." Midorima replied. Takao chuckled a little. 

"Haha all right what exactly did I do to offend you, Shin-chan?" 

"You vandalized my neighborhood and left me to clean up your mess that's what." Midorima was still kinda pissed, but now that he thought about it, it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"Wait, that's what you're mad about? No way." Takao was laughing again "What the hell, haha I thought I actually did something. That's really cute though." Wait. He didn't mean to say that last part out loud. Shit shit shit. What made it worse for Takao was that Midorima wasn't saying anything; he was expressionless. At least that's what Takao thought. Midorima was actually trying his hardest to not let Takao realize just how _flattered_ he was hearing that. Something as trivial as that should not have made him so happy, especially coming from a stranger he knew for all of three days, but it did. 

"Um well what I meant to say is, I'm glad it's not something worse." Takao tried to ignore what he had just said. "Well basically, I'm sorry. It must have been a lot of trouble to clean that up." 

"Um duh." Midorima replied matter-of-factly. "Let's just say you owe me a favor, and we can call it even." He had forgiven Takao, but his apology didn't change Midorima's opinion on him. He joked around too much and seemed irresponsible, plus being near him made Midorima feel weird, different; he didn't like it. 

"Alright, tell me when you think of something, it's the least I can do." Takao didn't mind this arrangement at all because it meant they would see each other again. "For now let me at least pay for your coffee." 

They chatted for a while longer about trivial things. Simple small talk. After a couple more minutes Midorima decided it was time to go. They loitered around the entrance for a moment before Takao said "I came on my motorcycle today; want me to give you a ride?" 

"That's quite all right. I will use my favor more wisely than that." Midorima attempted to joke, but Takao didn't interpret it as one. "Plus," Midorima added "I am not a big fan of motorcycles. Thank you for the coffee, I'll be on my way then." Midorima gave a slight bow and began walking. "Hopefully I'll see you soon, Shin-chan." Takao called out, as he put on his helmet. _Hopefully_.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer haha. Slightly. Ahh I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do. I have things i want to happen but idk how to get there exactly. Anyway we'll see. Thank you to everyone who comments and all that, it means a lot. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ As always hope you liked the chapter ~


	4. Chapter 4

The days after that were quite uneventful for Midorima. He would walk to class with slight melancholy, remembering how he had met Takao, and still wondering how on earth that even came to be. It was so random. They hadn't seen each other since their talk at the coffee shop; it's been 4 days since then. He only had one class that day, it was the last class he had for the semester.

He walked into the room and took his seat. "Good morning Midorima-kun." The girl next to him said.

"Good morning Kurosawa-san" Midorima replied. She greeted him every morning like this, he found her quite nice.

"Are you excited for Christmas break?" Kurosawa asked. "Any plans?"

"Not particularly. I'm just staying in town, probably just going to start a few new books." He replied.

"Haha that sounds so like you!" She giggled leaning in closer to Midorima. "So does that mean you're free on Christmas Eve?"

"I doubt I'm going to do anything that day, yes." He stated. He started pulling things out of his backpack, placing them in front of him on the desk.

"So Midorima-kun, would you.." Kurosawa started and began fiddling with the hem of her sweater. "On the 24th would you want to-"

"Good morning class." The professor said loudly, interrupting Kurosawa.

"I'm sorry please continue after class." Midorima told her, and focused all of his attention onto the professor. _Are you fucking kidding me_ , Kurosawa muttered under her breath.

At the end of class Midorima swiftly made his way out of class, completely forgetting about what Kurosawa wanted to tell him. Instead, he was thinking about Takao, and how he wouldn't see him again for at least 3 weeks. He kept walking completely on autopilot. _ma-kun. rima-kun. Midorima-kun!_ Kurosawa yelled after him. Midorima was pulled back into reality, as he lifted his head he saw Momoi instead.

"Midoriiiiiin~!" She called out as she ran towards him.

"Momoi what are you doing here?" He asked just as Kurosawa had caught up to him. Kurosawa held on to Midorima's sleeve.

"Midorima-kun, who is this? Is she your girlfriend?" Kurosawa shot Satsuki a smile, but it was evident that she was quite angry.

"Ah Kurosawa-san, this is Momoi Satsuki. We went to middle school together." He said, completely unaware of the death glares they were sending each other. "Momoi this is Kurosawa-san, she is in my management class."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurosawa." Satsuki said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kurosawa smiled back. "Anyway Midorima-kun I-"

"Ah!! Midorin! Come with me Kise is looking for you!" Satsuki yelled over Kurosawa's voice, pulling Midorima along.

"Kise? What did he do now." Midorima sighed. He hoped it wasn't like last time. "Goodbye Kurosawa-san, have a nice break." He said as he was pulled away by Satsuki.

"Wait no I-" but it was too late they were already gone. _That fucking slut_ , Kurosawa was seething. She had finally mustered up the courage to ask him on a date, but it seemed like the world was against her. _There's always next semester_.

"So what did Kise do this time?" Midorima asked Satsuki.

"Ah, hahaha, well you see." Satsuki stuttered.

"Momoi?" She was never this at a loss for words before, Midorima wondered if she was okay.

"Kise is failing his math class!" She blurted out just as Kise was approaching them.

"Momocchi what the hell! You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Kise whined.

"Ki-chan I'm sorry I-"

"K i s e e e e?!" Midorima began yelling, and Kise and Satsuki stood there frozen, frightened expressions taking over their faces. "WHY ARE YOU FAILING!" He was now screaming.

"Well you see. Hahaha." Kise started, but blanked. So he just kind of looked at Midorima with the cutest face he could pull. Midorima wasn't buying it.

" I spent how much time tutoring you?! How much time into complaining notes FOR YOU!?" Midorima was fuming. " I WILL NOT LET YOU LET THAT GO TO WASTE. MY APARTMENT NOW!"

Kise lowered his head and quietly followed behind Midorima. "I'm sorry Midorimacchi."  
Satsuki attempted to quietly leave the two, but Kise dragged her by the arm. He gave her a look that said _if i go, you go too._  
They arrived at Midorima's apartment and settled in. Midorima took off his coat and went into his bedroom to get something. Kise and Satsuki both sat by the table.

"Why the hell did you rat me out?!" Kise whisper-yelled at Satsuki.

"I'm sorry I panicked!" She whisper-yelled back. Kise simply looked at her, his face demanding further explanation.

"This girl was trying to make a move on Midorin." She tried to explain. "I had to get him out of that situation."

"Wait, how is that a bad thing?" Kise asked. But their conversation was cut short when Midorima emerged with textbooks. _Various_ textbooks.

"Your last math class is in 2 days so you better ace your final." Midorima said sternly.

"Yes, sir.." Kise groaned. He gave another look at Satsuki, _this is all your fault_. 

After a couple of hours of non stop studying Midorima concluded Kise was prepared enough to take his test.

"You're were never this bad at math, what the hell happened Kise?" Midorima asked concerned.

"Well you see.." Kise started. " the days I have math class are the days Aomine has off from work. So I dontreallygotomyclasses." He sped through the last part. Midorima's death glare was truly frightening, but eventually he just sighed.

"Thankfully if you do well on this test you will still pass."

"Thanks again Midorimacchi." Kise said. "So on a different note, do you guys have any plans for New Years? We should go visit a shrine together if you're free."

"Yes we should! That sounds like a lot of fun~" Satsuki said " Midorima are you going?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Sure why not, I'm not doing anything anyway." He said.

"Great! Oh how did it go with that Takao guy by the way? I'm eager to know." Kise asked with a smirk.

"Ooh me too me too!" Satsuki added. "Did you guys meet up in the end?"

Midorima felt a sting in his chest at the mention of his name. "Yes we did, he bought me coffee and ended up apologizing. So I guess it's all good."

"Oh that's great then!" Both of them chimed together.

"So have you met up since then?" Satsuki asked.

There was that sting again. Midorima managed to convince himself that it was better this way. Soon it would be winter break and he wouldn't see him at all, and he would forget. Forget all the different feelings he felt the few times he was around him. It was better this way.

"Ah no, I don't think I'll ever see him again." Midorima said and took a deep breath afterwards.

"What whyy, you guys seemed to hit it off." Satsuki asked.

"I do agree with that, plus he was hot." Kise added.

"What does that have to do with anything, I'm not gonna date the guy!" Midorima was being defensive now.

"Why not? It would be good for you." Satsuki smiled at him.

Truth was she really wanted them to get together, she liked the way Takao made Midorima nervous. No one ever managed to do that. She felt like Takao was special; she really hoped this worked out somehow.

"He did seem to really have a thing for you though." Kise said, bringing his fingers to his chin. "I really don't get why? He's so attractive and you're just an expressionless lump. If only you would smile more, Midorimacchi."

Midorima would've retorted, but his brain stopped functioning right after Kise said Takao liked him. _Heart, stop beating so hard, you're going to rip open my chest_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter on the bus haha. I hope you guys like the chapter~ Just for further explanation: Aomine doesn't go to university, he works a bunch of random part time jobs here and there. Kise and Midorima go to the same University, and Momoi to a different one, but she often drops by to gossip with Kise. 
> 
> This is mainly for my own sake and pleasure but Kise's major in this is Visual Communications. Midorima is studying Finance, and Momoi is a Business major. Oh and this is their second year in University. I might map out their schedules for fun haha not sure yet.
> 
> As always hope you like the chapter and feedback is always appreciated. ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

-Quick Note-

When I mention Kiyoshi I mean Miyaji, not Teppei. Just clarification haha. Oh and this chapter is just a lot of Takao being heartbroken so enjoy~

***

 _I still owe him a favor_. Takao was sitting by his window, sipping on a cup of tea. He was staring at nothing, but came back to reality when he noticed some snow beginning to fall. It made him feel lonelier somehow, each snowflake falling quietly onto the ground. This was so unlike him, he would've called Midorima himself by now, but something was holding him back. He felt like they left things a little shaky, even if Midorima said he forgave him; it made his heart ache.

Takao had never been in love before but he was no fool. He could tell he was falling for Midorima, and it worried him. It worried him because he fell for someone that probably wants nothing to do with him anymore, he got his apology and now he was done with him. Takao wanted to see him, at least one more time. He guessed if he did he could maybe try and put these foolish feelings to rest; ignore them and hope they'd go away. He wanted to forget, it was better for him, but at the same time, he didn't. Takao was so caught up in these thoughts that it scared it half to death when his phone rang. He didn't check who it was; he immediately answered the phone, hoping it was Midorima. _Please be him_. 

"Hello?" he sounded desperate.

"Whoa calm down Takao, it's just me, Yuuya."

"Oh," oh.. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." Takao sighed, chuckling a little to himself. _Just how stupid am I?_

"Haha alright. Well I was calling to see if you wanted to get together." Miyaji asked "The guys and I were gonna go visit a shrine later, but we wanted to have a jam session before then, you in?"

Right, it was New Years Eve. The whole world is celebrating and here he was moping all by himself, how pathetic. He really didn't feel like visiting a shrine, but he needed to let off some steam. "Yeah sure I'll be there in 30'." He put on his coat and slung his guitar over his back then grabbed his helmet and headed out the door.

"Yo Takao!" Yuuya greeted him as he opened the door. "Everyone's already in the basement let's go."

Takao and the guys started this band while they were still in high school. Takao was the lead singer and played the rhythm guitar, Yuuya Miyaji was on drums, his older brother Kiyoshi was lead guitar and supporting vocals, and Kimura Shinsuke was on bass. They've acquired quite the fan base over the last 3 years, more than they probably should have; they were just some band out of a garage after all. Takao didn't mind the attention, it made it easier to hook up with people and make new friends. _It let me meet him too_. Fuck no. He came here to _stop_ thinking about Midorima but that was more difficult than he originally thought. That boy found his way into Takao's mind like a weed. He could try and get rid of it all he wants but it will find its way back sooner or later.

Takao was greeted by the rest of the guys when they made it into the basement, all of them already in place and ready to play. Takao didn't waste any time; he grabbed his guitar from his case and plugged it in, immediately strumming away.

"Woah Takao you okay?" Kiyoshi yelled over his vigorous strumming.

Takao stopped. "Yeah, why?" he was panting already.

"You're unusually aggressive today." Kiyoshi sounded concerned. Was he really acting that different?

"Don't worry about it let's just play." Takao brushed him off. The others just kind of looked at each other, shrugged, and began playing too. The hours came and left and it was nearing 10 pm. The band had been paying nonstop since Takao had arrived. They decided to take a break. Kiyoshi sat down next to Takao on the floor, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Seriously what's up? You're never like this."

It took Takao some time to debate whether or not he should tell them. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; it's just if he said it out loud, to someone else, there would be no going back on his feelings. The pain in his chest never really went away no matter how hard he played, so he said fuck it.

"I'm fucking miserable." He chuckled a little, laughing at how pathetic he was.

"What do you mean, how?" Kiyoshi asked, concern in his voice.

"There's someone I like, a lot, probably way too much already, and they most likely want nothing to do with me anymore." Takao sounded so hurt; he was hurt. He never dismissed the possibility of love at first sight, he only wished he knew it was this painful, ad that it would happen to him.

"You? In love? The Takao Kazunari is in love, and already heartbroken?" Kiyoshi knew he was being a dick, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. "And who the hell is this person that has you like this?"

Takao took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. He couldn't even get mad at Kiyoshi because his thoughts were filled with Midorima's face. The first time he had met him he was blown away. He looked so clean and crisp, so elegant and poised; the complete opposite of Takao, and yet he couldn't look away. He was intimidated and acted on impulse; he still couldn't believe he stuck a poster right onto his chest. _Stupid stupid stupid_. When he saw him at the concert he looked so out of place; a white flower in the middle of a pile of rubble. Takao was more confident that day; he was in his atmosphere, whereas Midorima wasn't making it the perfect time to toy with him. Or so he thought. In the end it backfired. If only Midorima hadn't made such a face, maybe Takao wouldn't have been entranced like he was when he saw it. And the day they got together, that was the day Takao realized he was in trouble, and just how much more _beautiful_ in person he was, compared to his memories.

"Guys it's almost time we should start heading out." Kimura said, the two brothers voicing their agreement as well.

"Ah, all right, guess I'll start heading home." Takao said as he started getting up.

Kiyoshi grabbed Takao's arm. "Oh hell no you're coming with us." He said sternly. "We're not done here Takao." Takao just kind of looked at Kiyoshi for a while and realized he wouldn't budge. He sighed a _fine_ and yanked his arm out of Kiyoshi's grasp.

The night was cold, a lot colder than he had wished it to be. He still couldn't believe he was actually going along. Actually, he could, cause Kiyoshi is hella scary. He knew he would bring up their earlier conversation again, and he wasn't looking forward to that. They had finally made it to the shrine, and it was packed. So many different kinds of people were there, children, teenagers, men, women, lovers. He gagged at the last one. Two people being all in love was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He turned away from that gross couple in front of him, only to see something worse. Why is this happening to him. Why the hell did Midorima Shintarou have to be here, and _why the hell is he holding some girl's hands_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takao is basically done for, if only he knew Midorima liked him back. Although Midorima doesn't realize his own feelings so everyone is just done. Also, I just cant get used to formatting on here so please excuse me if i fuck up somehow haha. As always i hope you liked the chapter~~~ Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the hell did they go?" Midorima could see his own breath as he said that. He had come here with those three idiots and somehow lost them. He was sure they were plotting something, or maybe they were just dumb. It seemed every time Kise and Momoi got together they caused trouble, and he thought it would be no different this time. As he was searching for his lost friends, he heard someone call his name.

"Midorima-kun!" He turned towards the noise and spotted Kurosawa.

"Kurosawa-san, what a coincidence." _Yeah sure_ , Kurosawa thought.

"Midorima-kun," she inched closer towards him. "Did you come here alone?"

"No actually I came here with my friends but I seem to have lost them." He explained. "Did you come alone, Kurosawa-san?"

"Yes I did come alone. Don't worry about your friends I'm sure they will come back here soon!" She tried to encouragement. "And, uh, do you mind if I wait with you?"

"Go ahead I don't mind." Midorima answered nonchalantly.

About 5 minutes had passed without them saying a word. Midorima simply used his tall stature to keep an eye out for his friends. Kurosawa was squirming besides him, when she finally said "Midorima-kun, my hands are cold." She was holding her hands out for Midorima to see.

"I see." He said, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Let me warm them for you." He gently placed his warm hands around both of hers. They weren't as cold as he expected them to be, but he thought nothing more of it. Midorima didn't realize exactly what he was doing; in his opinion he was simply warming her hands, but to everyone around them it made them seem like a couple. Which is exactly why Satsuki started freaking out.

"Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD." She said while repeatedly hitting Kise on the chest.

"Ow! What is it Momocchi?!"

"Look at Midorima! He's with that sneaky woman!" She was jumping up and down, pointing at them.

"Oi, Satsuki, calm down." Aomine put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh she was with him on campus the other day!" Kise finally realized. "Man is she aggressive."

"I need to go intervene." Satsuki said, already walking in their direction. "Should not get in the way of Midorima and Ta-"

"Takao?" Satsuki stopped in her tracks as she watched him running up to Midorima and Kurosawa.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima was shocked and confused. Why was he here now? Why couldn't he avoid him.

"I came here with my band mates" Takao huffed out. "Is she your girlfriend?" He just needed to know. If she is, he would be happy for him, he wouldn't care at all. It would be better, that way he could have a reason to move on. He knew he had no chance with Midorima; he just needed a concrete reason to give up on him. It would be better if he had a girlfriend. _Please don't be his girlfriend_.

Midorima didn't expect such a question; it threw him off guard and made his face heat up. He would hate it if Takao misunderstood something like that. He needed to clarify and he didn't understand why.

"No." Midorima responded a lot quicker than he probably should have. "No, this is Kurosawa-san, I had a class together with her last semester, that's all."

The relief that Takao felt after hearing that was tremendous. He couldn't hide the smile that took over his face. His heart was pounding, he could feel it in his throat, it was all he could hear. That didn't, however, prevent him from hearing quiet 'tch' from Kurosawa shortly after. 'Man does she look pissed' He thought to himself. Midorima didn't seem to notice, probably because he had just spotted Aomine, Kise, and Satsuki.

"Excuse me for a moment." Midorima said before walking to them, followed by a 'Where the hell were you guys!?' Now it was just the two of them. She looked just as, if not more, angry than before.

"And then there were two." Takao said, trying to kill the awkward silence between them.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Wait what? Did she really just say that? Takao was shocked.

"Excuse me?" He was sure he heard wrong, there was no way this girl could've-

"I said, shut the fuck up. Are you deaf?" Kurosawa spat at him.

"Well well well. Someone isn't as nice as they pretend to be." What an interesting turn around.

"You're such a nuisance, go away." Kurosawa pulled out some gloves from her pockets and put them on. Takao couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh, so **that's** how it is_.

"So, you like Shin-chan too huh?" Takao smirked at her.

"And what of it! If it weren't for you I would've- Wait. Did you say too?" Kurosawa's face was priceless, puzzled and shocked. Beautiful.

"Haha took you a while."

"No. There is no way. You're just saying that to joke around." She held a confident expression, as if she had just won. Takao smiled.

"Ah, I guess you're right, I don't like him. The truth is," He got really close to her face, never breaking eye contact, "I'm madly in love with him, and there's no way in _hell_ I am letting someone like you have him."

Takao was dead serious. He would never allow for such a gross woman to have someone like Midorima, he would rather swallow a million nails. It took Kurosawa a couple seconds to fully process what Takao had just said to her, but once she did her expression completely changed. It was filled with defiance and rage.

"Haah?! As if I would lose to the likes of you!" She was mad, _really_ mad. "Plus i have the upper hand, since i see him more often than you." She spat at him. "I won't lose, you asshole!"

"Ooh bring it on, slut." They were staring each other off, deadly looks on either of their faces.

They immediately stopped as soon as Midorima came back. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it Shin-chan~" Takao swung an arm around Kurosawa's shoulder. "Kurosawa-chan and I are getting along so well, I was so surprised! Right Kurosawa-chan?" he tightened his grip around her neck.

"Yes, of course. You wouldn't believe how much we have in common, Midorima-kun. Haha" She elbowed Takao in the side, forcing him to let go.

The people around them began stirring, and shortly after the countdown began; everyone chanting in unison: _Five, four, three, two, one._

Happy New Years.

"I look forward to your loss." Kurosawa muttered.

"Oh it's on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this during class (ﾍﾟ◇ﾟ)」A lot happened in this chapter. Well not really, but it felt like a lot to me haha.
> 
> Takao vs Kurosawa,  
> WHO WILL WIN? ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕͡ ༽୨
> 
> Not a lot of what Midorima was feeling, but that's because he was arguing with the yellow and pink dum dums Anyway, as always, i hope you liked the chapter, any feedback is greatly appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day/night~ Next ch will be up by Sunday hopefully(／▽￣)／


	7. Chapter 7

Winter break was finally over. Midorima spent the rest of his days trying to keep busy; doing extra work, cleaning up little trash he found on the street, making sure his house was spotless, and trying his best not to think about Takao. He couldn't help himself. Any moment he wasn't busy, Takao's face took over his thoughts.

He was really surprised when he saw him on New Years, but he was also really happy. He had been feeling gloomy the days leading up to New Years, but when he saw Takao, they all seemed to disappear. There was just one thing Midorima couldn't understand: Why did Takao make such a pained expression when he asked him about Kurosawa being his girlfriend?

No matter how many times he tried to come up with an answer, he drew a blank. The only clue he had was the nice sensation in his chest, but Midorima was too dense to realize what that meant.

It was a Monday morning, first day of class. Midorima was happy with his new schedule because he had 2 days off. That just meant that Monday's were really busy, but he didn't mind. He wanted to get all of his Gen Eds out of the way, so he was taking no core classes. He was excited for today, because he has chemistry and he had always enjoyed chemistry in high school, so he was looking forward to taking a more advanced class. 

Before he left, he checked his daily Oha-Asa to see what tomorrow's lucky item was. He brushed his teeth, tidied the house a bit more and was on his way. He arrived on campus with just enough time to get to class. If there hadn't been so much trash on the street he would've been there earlier. He found his classroom and took a seat at the very front, near the window. The room was a lot bigger than he expected, he wondered where they would be doing all their lab work. The students started piling in, filling the room from the back to the front. There were still some seats left, the one next to him included. The professor arrived, some students following right after him.

Midorima was staring out the window as someone shouted "Sorry I'm late. Wrong classroom." And rushed inside. He hastily took a seat next to him, struggling to catch his breath. Midorima turned to look at him and froze. 

"Takao?!" He said with wide eyes.

"Shin-chan?!" Takao was just as surprised as he was. He suddenly felt embarrassed because he knew he looked terrible. He had overslept and sprinted all the way here.

"I didn't know you went to this University." Midorima managed to stutter out. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. This feeling again. He wished it would stop. He looked at Takao, for only a brief time, but had to look away. The way his hair was all messy and tousled, it made Midorima's heart skip a beat. More like various beats. Takao took that chance to try and fox himself, to the best of his ability.

"Yeah I'm studying Sound Engineering, with a minor in acting. It helps with live performances." Takao explained.

Midorima didn't know Takao was going for such a nice profession. Then again he thought he didn't even go to college. There were a lot of things Midorima didn't know about Takao. It sort of bothered him. 

The professor finished writing his information on the board. "I know it's on the syllabus but some of you don't read it." He said. "As you can see, my name is Hayashi Arata. Welcome to Advanced Chemistry."

"What!?" Takao screamed loudly, making all of the students look at him.

"Is something the matter?" Professor Hayashi asked.

"Uh. No. Nothing." He shrunk in his seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Midorima questioned.

"Sorry sorry I freaked out." Takao was covering his face with both his hands. " I thought this was regular chemistry! I suck at chemistry! I'm so gonna fail..." 

"Don't worry, you can drop this class in a couple weeks." Midorima placed his hand on Takao's shoulder and felt him jolt a little. Midorima quickly took his hand away.

Takao sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to drop this. All the other classes were full and I already bought the textbook!"

"Can't you return it? And wait. How did you not notice the title? It literally says advanced chemistry right there." Midorima asked.

" I don't know! I wasn't paying attention." Takao whined. "And I can't return it because I accidentally ripped the cover off of it."

 _How the hell did that happen?_ Midorima wasn't going to ask. He simply shook his head. Hayashi finished passing out the syllabi, pausing for a moment when he reached their table.

"Ah, Shintarou, good to see you taking this class." Professor Hayashi said.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it, Hayashi-sensei." Midorima replied.

"Wait, you know him?" Takao asked.

"Yeah. He was a guest speaker at my high school chemistry class." Midorima stated.

"Alright class let's begin."

As soon as class was over Takao made his way to Professor Hayashi. He really didn't want to take this class but he liked sitting next to Midorima. He _really_ liked sitting next to him.

"Um, excuse me?" Takao asked softly.

"Yes, what is it Takao-kun." Takao was surprised he remembered his name.

" I wanted to ask if you have any extra credit work I could do in case my grades don't go so well."

"I'm afraid I don't offer extra credit. Why are you so worried?" He asked. Takao explained his situation.

"Hm, that is indeed a tricky situation." Hayashi thought out loud. "How about you get someone to tutor you?" Takao didn't really want a tutor but it's not like he could do much about-

"Shintarou, could you do it?" Midorima had just finished packing up his things and making his way out. 

"What?" Midorima gulped his nervousness down. 

"Could you tutor Takao-kun?" Hayashi asked again.

"Um yes I guess that's fine." Midorima didn't want this at all. There was no way he could tutor Takao. That would mean they would be alone together. No no no. This was bad.

Takao took it back. He was fucking ecstatic about having a tutor now. "Shin-chan! Thank you so much!" Takao wanted to hug him, but began blushing at the mere thought.

Midorima couldn't believe it. What was he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay. This chapter was kinda hard to write but it's done~ Will Takao even be able to learn anything with Midorima as his tutor? We shall see (￣^￣)ゞ as always hope you like the chapter and any feedback is appreciated. Next chapter will be up by Tuesday I guess. ~~


	8. Chapter 8

Midorima woke up more tired than usual that Tuesday morning. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was the endless possibilities of what could happen when he was alone with Takao. They had not determined when they would get together, but Midorima was really anxious about it anyway. Simply knowing that they would be alone together one day made his stomach tingle.

He had another busy day today but not as busy as yesterday. He felt like Monday had been such a blur. He couldn't really focus on the 2 classes he had after that, something that had never happened to him before. He was glad it was a new day. He only had two classes, one in the morning, one in the evening. He was about to get all his things together to leave, when he realized he still hadn't figured out how he was going to bring his lucky item to class with him. Cancer was in 11th place today, which is why there was no way he could do any less than this. His lucky item was a bird, and if his ranking would have been better it would've been enough if it were just a bird statue. Not today. Not with such bad luck. He went yesterday after class to get a live bird. He named her Sunflower. He's only had her for a day, but he really liked having her around.

"How exactly am I supposed to hide her?" Midorima scratched his head. After rummaging through his closet, he found his old gym bag. He decided he could put the little bird cage in there. He carefully placed the cage inside, making sure it wouldn't tip over, and made his way out.

He arrived to his morning class nice and early. The classroom was completely empty, so he had the liberty to choose the best seat. Midorima would normally sit up front, but given the fact that he had a _live_ bird in his bag, he didn't want to be really close to the teacher. He opened his bag to check on Sunflower, she was really cute. He carefully set her under the table, and made sure she had enough food and water. About 15 minutes after, people started showing up. Along with those people was Kise.

"Oh Midorimacchi!" Kise said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Midorima.

"Hello, Kise. What a surprise." Midorima said. This was the first class he ever had with Kise, he wondered how this would work out.

"Heheh I'm excited to finally have a class with you Midorimacchi!" Kise glowed. How nice of him to say that, maybe this class would be- "That way I can just copy your homework. Yay~" Nevermind.

"As if I would let you!" Midorima said back.

"Yes, yes calm down Midorima." Kise patted him on the shoulder. "So how's your boyfriend?"

Midorima felt hot. "He's not my-"

"Midorima-kun!" Is everybody going to cut him off today?

"Ah, Kurosawa-san. Good morning." Midorima said.

"Yes! I'm so glad (I found out what classes you have) we have the same class again~" She said cheerfully, making her way to sit next to Midorima.

"Hi, we haven't met yet. I'm Kise Ryouta, Midorima's best friend~" Kise stood up, pulling Kurosawa's hand into a handshake.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kurosawa Rin." She bowed quickly and tried to move past Kise so that she could sit next to Midorima.

"Hey why don't you sit here, I want to talk with you." Kise smiled, slightly forcing her to sit down next to him. She eventually sat down, clearly upset. Midorima sat there, not paying attention to particularly anything.

"So, how do you know Midorimacchi?" Kise began questioning her.

"We met in class last semester." She answered bitterly.

"Hmm?" Kise looked at her, then smirked. "Do you like him?"

Kurosawa froze for a second, her face becoming bright red. "Uh.." She couldn't speak.

"So you don't?" Kise asked again.

"Um no! I mean, I don't dislike him I so guess I like him. He's very kind to me." Kurosawa managed to stutter out. _What is this asshole's problem?_ She was pissed. She didn't want Midorima to find out about her feelings this way.

"Ehhh, did you hear that Midorima? She has a crush on you~" Kise said. _This fucker_ , she thought.

Midorima snapped out of his nervous thoughts, worrying about Sunflower, it must be so boring for her. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Kise's face was the most perfect -__- and Kurosawa was overcome with relief.

Kise didn't like her. He didn't like her since the first moment he saw her, but up close she was even worse. He agreed with Satsuki, they could not let them get together. Kise made it his mission to further cock block them for the rest of the semester. Nothing of interest happened the rest of that period. Midorima couldn't focus because of Sunflower, worrying that she would suffocate to death and Kise was just trying to block any chance Kurosawa had to talk to Midorima. When class was dismissed they all made their way to the door.

"What class do you have next, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked.

"I have humanities. I'm taking Spanish." He answered. "My class starts at 4pm though."

"Oh so am I!" Kurosawa chirped. "We should walk to class together later!"

"Sure I don-"

"WHAA MIDORIMACCHI WANNA GET LUNCH?!" Kise screamed. "COME ON LET'S GO" He grabbed Midorima by the arm and started dragging him away. Kise looked back at Kurosawa, _bitch_.

"Kise slow down!" Midorima said, yanking himself free. He stopped and opened his bag, checking on Sunflower. He decided to take her out of his bag, so that she could get some fresh air.

"Midorimacchi, why do you have a bird in your bag?" Kise pointed at the cage.

"Her name is Sunflower, and she's my lucky item." Midorima stated, petting her with his finger through the cage. She was so soft and adorable.

"Wow Midorima since when do you know how to be cute." Kise said. "Can I see her?"

"Absolutely not." Midorima said, shielding the cage from Kise.

"Come on!!!!" Kise said trying to grab the cage.

"No!" Midorima yelled again. Amidst all the shaking the door to Sunflowers cage became loose, letting her escape.

Midorima and Kise both just watched as she flew away. "Midorima I'm sorry I didn't mean to let her go." Kise said. Midorima didn't answer, he just sort of stood there looking a little glum.

"I even bought her a a cover for her cage for when it's cold.." Midorima said softly as he started walking.

"Midorima I'm sorry!" Kise called out again, but Midorima just kept walking away.

He made it to his class about 30 minutes early, the door locked. He decided to just stand outside the door and wait until an employee opened it. A couple minutes later a woman came to unlock the it, letting Midorima inside. The tables were set up in a 'U' formation, so Midorima sat in the first chair, his back facing the door. He was deep into his thoughts, when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Shin-chan?" It was Takao. He took a seat next to Midorima. "Wow, I can't believe we have another class together." _Lucky_ , he thought.

Midorima looked at Takao; his heart felt warm. He probably would've made a flustered expression if he didn't feel so down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takao was used to Midorima looking a little stoic, but this was different, he looked.. sad?

The expression Midorima made after that hurt Takao. It hurt him more than it should. "Kise let Sunflower fly away." Midorima said softly.

"Who's sunflower?" Takao asked, confused.

"She's.. well was, my pet bird. A yellow-orange canary to be specific. I got her a couple days ago; she was my lucky item for today." Midorima answered. "I only had her for a day, but I really liked her. She was so small and cute. She had this small black dot on the top of her head, and she would sing to me when I petted her. She was the first pet I ever got, that actually liked me, and I didn't even get a chance to take care of her properly yet.."

Takao wanted to laugh. He never would have thought Midorima would get so attached to a little bird, or that apparently animals weren't fond of him. It was extremely cute, but he felt really bad. Takao placed his hand over Midorima's. "Don't worry about it Shin-chan. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, but I'm sure you'll find another pet soon."

Takao was right, Midorima had to stop sulking, she was just a little bird. A very cute little bird that just broke his heart. He had to focus, school was no place for such behavior. Midorima managed to lift up his spirits a little, which was great and all, but, _how long is he going to keep his hand there?_ The minute Midorima stopped thinking about Sunflower, he was hyper-aware of Takao's hand. Midorima began to blush, a lot. Takao realized what he was doing and quickly removed his hand.

"Ahh, haha I'm sorry Shin-chan, I didn't mean to." Takao stuttered out, quickly placing that hand behind his head.

"It's okay I don't mind." Midorima answered. His heart sunk a little when Takao took his hand away. It felt nice, _warm_

"Say, Shin-chan, are you busy after class?" Takao mustered up the courage to ask.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later." Takao looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh.."

"Ahh, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to tutor me!" Takao tried to clarify. He looked away again.

"Oh." Midorima looked down. For a second he thought Takao was asking him out on a date. Midorima snapped back to his senses. Why would Takao ask him out on a date? What a foolish thought.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We can also agree on a time and day for tutoring." Midorima added.

Takao couldn't help but smile at himself, he was suddenly filled with confidence, and couldn't wait for class to be over. "So why did you choose Spanish Shin-chan?"

"A lot of the stores where I have to buy my lucky items are run by Latino families. It would make buying this a lot easier." Midorima stated.

"Ahaa.." Takao said. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he didn't think it would be this. "That's very much like you, Shin-chan." Takao laughed.

"What about you?" Midorima asked.

"Oh well I can speak French, so I thought Spanish would be easiest." He said.

"You can speak French?" Midorima was impressed.

Takao leaned in close, "Oui, mon chéri." he whispered huskily into his ear.

Midorima jumped backwards, covering his ear. His face felt hot, and Takao's smirk wasn't helping. Takao leaned back into his chair, giggling "Man Shin-chan you're so cute." Takao didn't care anymore how embarrassing it was to say that, it was true, so he had to say it. Watching Midorima blush further made Takao extremely happy. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have 2 classes with Midorima, he was over the moon, nothing could change the way he felt right now.

"Hey, Midorima-kun." Well, anything except that bitch.

"Hi Kurosawa-san." Midorima answered. Kurosawa was smiling, but her expression changed as soon as she saw Takao. "Haha what are you doing here Takao-kun?" she kept the same cheerful tone of voice, but looked at him with pure hatred.

"Oh my! Did I forget to tell you, Kurosawa-chan?" Takao covered his mouth dramatically. "Turns out I go to the same University as you guys. Isn't that great?" He was smirking.

"Yeah, totally. That's _great!_ " She said. "I'm so happy to see you again. Ta ka o-kun."

"I had no idea you guys got so close." Midorima said. It was quite surprising, they had only met like once before, how weird.

"Hahaha of course we are!"Kurosawa forced a smile. When Midorima bent down to get something from his bag, Kurosawa bent down close to Takao's ear. "Hey asshole, move."

"Uh, fuck you." Takao responded.

"I couldn't sit next to Midorima last class cause of that airhead model. Move." Kurosawa tried again. Takao just smiled at her.

"I'd rather burn in hell." He answered.

"Well have fun, cause that's where you're gonna end up anyway." She spat.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to save you a spot Kurosawa-chan."

"What were you guys talking about, I wasn't really listening." Midorima asked, as he sat back in his chair.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time, sending death glares at each other as Kurosawa took a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaa. Man this chapter was really hard to write I don't know why. I've also had this head canon that Takao can speak French I don't know why ahah. As always hope you like the chapter and the next one will be up by Saturday I guess. ~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Class was finally over. Takao could hardly contain himself. _Aren't we kind of going to go on a date right now?_ he thought. He was very excited. The room started filling up with noise, people packing their things and making their way out. Midorima stood up, as did Takao. Not one second passed before Kurosawa was already at his side. 

"Say Midorima, do you want to go get dinner?" She asked. _Man she moves really fast_ Takao thought. He couldn't help but feel his heart clench a little bit. What would Midorima say? Would he ask her to join them? Would she just come anyway? He really hoped not. 

"I'm sorry Kurosawa-san, Takao and I are getting dinner together already." Midorima stated. Kurosawa shot Takao a glare, before turning back to Midorima with a smile. _Two faced bitch._

"Do you mind if I tag along then? I'm really hungry." Kurosawa said as cutely as she could. There was that feeling again. He wanted to be alone with him, not with her ruining the mood.

"Kurosawa-san, I sincerely apologize but I think it would be better if it was just Takao and I." Midorima said, with a hint of nervousness in his tone. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to be one on one with Takao. He didn't want anyone else there, just the two of them. Why did he feel this way? 

Midorima turned to look at Takao and his expression surprised him. Takao was staring right at Midorima, his mouth slightly opened, cheeks flushed. He could see his tongue piercing so clearly. He caught glimpses of it when Takao spoke, but seeing like this gave Midorima goosebumps. He liked all of Takao's piercings surprisingly, but his tongue piercing was his favorite. Seeing Takao blushing made Midorima blush in return. Why was he making that face? 

"Ehhhhhh, so I can't come?? Oh wellll." Kurosawa pouted cutely, although if you looked closer she was filled with rage.

"Uh.. so Takao, should we go?" Midorima managed to mutter out, not looking at Takao at all. 

"Ah! Yeah! Let's go!" Damn it why was he so tense all of a sudden? He couldn't even walk properly anymore. 

"See you next week Kurosawa-san" Midorima bowed slightly and walked out the door, Takao trailing awkwardly behind him. 

As they exited the school gates Takao asked, "Is there anything in particular you want to eat, Shin-chan?"

"Anywhere is fine really." Midorima lingered on. Takao began thinking too. 

"Ramen?" They both said at the same time. Takao couldn't help but start laughing, and even Midorima giggled a little bit too. Very slightly, but he did smile nonetheless. 

"Alright ramen it is then. I know a good place close by." Takao was smiling.

They arrived after a short walk, eager to get shelter from the cold. 

"Fuahh, thank god we're inside. It was getting cold."

"It is winter, in fact." Midorima said. 

They took a seat and Takao called the waiter over.

"2 specials please." He said, and the waiter went to prepare their order.

"Did you just order for me?" Midorima asked.

"Uh yeah sorry. It would be a crime if you didn't try their special. I swear it's delicious."

As they waited for their food to arrive, Takao began fiddling with his fingers. "So, uh, Midorima. I really wanted to thank you for accepting to tutor me. I know you must be busy and have other things to do but i really appreciate it." 

Midorima was flustered. It wasn't that big of a deal. "Ah, really, don't worry about it it's nothing." he stated. "Speaking of which, do you want to start this weekend? I was thinking i should at least teach you some of the essential things before next class, so you're not completely lost."

"Yes that sounds great, thank you." Takao looked down. He didn't think he would be able to spend more time with Midorima so soon. Takao didn't know if he had a chance with him. Midorima made Takao feel all jittery and nervous when he was around him, but at the same time just excited to be near him. If only he felt the same way. 

The food arrived and they dug in. "Wow, this is really delicious." Midorima said. 

"Isn't it?" Takao smiled up at him.

They chatted further about small things, trivial things; it meant the world to Takao. He learned all sorts of random things from Midorima. The most surprising fact was that Midorima had a younger sister.

"I would've never expected you to have a younger sister Shin-chan." Takao was very surprised. 

"What do you mean?" Midorima didn't quite get it. 

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just weird picturing you as someone's older brother is all." Takao tried to explain. "What does she look like?"

"People often say she look's a lot like me. Obviously a lot smaller." Midorima said. "She is a lot cuter than me I would say, very cute indeed." _Impossible_ , Takao thought. If Midorima was saying she was cuter than himself then Takao should never meet her; his heart would explode. 

The bill finally arrived and they both pulled out their wallets. "Uh, what are you doing?" Takao asked. 

"I'm paying my share." Takao grabbed his hands and pushed them against Midorima's chest. 

"No, you can't. I invited you out so I'm paying, end of." Takao said. 

"Uh, okay.." Midorima stuttered, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Takao was grabbing his hands. As soon as Takao realized he immediately pulled away. 

"Sorry! I didn't realize, haha. I'll just go to the front and pay the bill. ok. I'll be back." He stood up and quickly made his way to the register; heart pounding. _What am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing._

As soon as Takao left, Midorima slid down a little in his seat and let out a loud exhale. His heart was about to rip out of his chest. He tried to regain his composure, and once he did, he made his way to where Takao was.

"Thank you and please come again." The worker said as he handed Takao his change.

Once they were outside Takao asked, "Say Shin-chan, can I walk you home?" He knew he was being gutsy, but this jittery feeling wasn't going away so he might as well. 

"You really don't need to." Midorima was glad it was cold outside, that way it wouldn't be strange that his face was red, once again. 

"But I want to." Midorima didn't know how to respond, so he gave a small nod instead.

As they approached Midorima's street Takao began to smile. "I am so glad I decided to come down this street."

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked.

"I was debating whether to go to the right or the left that day. So I am glad I chose right."

"Well I for sure am not. Do you have any idea how much time it took me to clean up your mess?"

"Yes, yes, I know and I'm sorry." Takao chuckled. "But if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

They were now in front of Midorima's door, and he didn't want to look at him. More like, Midorima _couldn't_ look at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to control the expression on his face, much less if he looked directly at him, but he had no choice. 

"Today was fun." Takao smiled.

"Indeed it was. I really-" He stopped when he noticed the snow that began to fall. Both of them looked up, entranced by the little snowflakes that danced around them, unable to see the ones that clung to them instead. 

Takao looked at Midorima, who was still looking up. He really was beautiful, even more so right now. He noticed the little snowflakes that covered Midorima's hair. Before he could stop himself Takao was brushing them off softly. The green haired boy looked at him, and as soon as he did Takao got the strong urge to kiss him. He moved his hand from Midorima's hair to his cheek; it was warmer than he expected it to be. Takao began leaning in when he stopped himself. _What the hell am I doing._

"Wow I'm sorry Shin-chan." Takao took a step back. "There was snow in your hair, and, uh, well. I'll see you on Saturday then. I had fun, goodnight." Takao rushed his words out and started walking away. 

Midorima gently placed one of his hands where Takao's had been, this boy would be the death of him. "I had fun too." Midorima said, just loud enough for Takao to hear, who stopped, just long enough to shoot Midorima a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really powered through this one. Man I really don't know where I am going. I sort of had a plan, but once I start writing it's like my mind just has a whole new idea hahah. Also, the thing I hated most about Kuroko no Basuke was that they never showed Midorima's younger sister. I WANT TO SEE HER. Oh well. This is turning really long i am so sorry, is this even any good? Wahh well thank you to everyone who reads this mess haha as always i hope you liked it and i'll aim for thursday next week because school work T_T


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday morning and Takao couldn't concentrate. He had been awake for the past hour but had no motivation to get up. Takao had been waking up unusually early to work on something in secret for a while, and by unusually early he meant 11 am. He groggily managed to exit the warm cocoon of blankets he was in, forcing himself to be productive.

After a couple of hours of work he finally decided to get dressed. He threw on his usual clothes, black shirt, black jeans, and made his way out the door. With his guitar swung over his shoulder and his helmet in place he revved his motorcycle and took off.

As he was driving he thought back onto yesterday. "That was a close one." He said into the wind. Midorima made him feel like a kid. Wanting something so bad yet knowing you can never have it. Except he was no kid, he couldn't just throw a tantrum and demand Midorima to fall in love with him. Even if he did kiss him last night, he had no idea how Midorima would've reacted. What if he hated him afterwards? It was better this way. Plus, they were going to see each other again tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

Takao was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself. He was on his way to band practice because they had a big gig coming up. It was almost a month away, but they had a bunch of new songs they didn't rehearse yet. He was grateful for his band; they let him blow off steam and sometimes they had good advice for him too.

He arrived shortly after and went up to the door, knocking on it loudly and annoyingly. As always Yuuya answered.

"Yo Takao you're late."

"Yes yes I'm sorry. I had stuff to do" Takao laughed him off.

Down in the basement it was the same as always. Everyone, already at their instruments, ready to go. Takao quickly made his way down and got his guitar out.

"What took you so long idiot?" Kiyoshi said "We don't have a lot of time before our big gig."

"We have almost a month dude" Kimura said gently.

"That's not enough time!" Both the Miyaji brothers said in unison, causing Takao and Kimura to laugh. They were siblings after all.

"Where's our gig gonna be anyway? You said the venue was still undecided." Takao asked.

"Right right we know where it's gonna be. We're playing at The Basement again."

Takao couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The biggest gig this band has gotten up to date and it's gonna be at the place where his horrible love life started. What a joke.

"Why the hell are you laughing? We're getting paid a shit ton of money for this gig!" Kiyoshi yelled

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." His laughing wouldn't stop "It's not what you think, just ignore me"

"We would if we could" the guys said in almost perfect harmony "Just shut up and play idiot."

After a couple hours of playing, writing and rewriting songs, the guys decided to call it for the night. It wasn't late, only 10 pm.

"Let's go grab some drinks, you guys up for it?" Kimura asked.

"Hell yeah that sounds great" Kiyoshi said, his younger brother nodding in agreement. They all turned to look at Takao, awaiting his answer.

"Sorry I'm a no go." Takao raised his hands in front of him, shielding himself from the yelling that was sure to come. Although it never did.

"Oh right you're having a study date with your boyfriend tomorrow." Kiyoshi recalled.

"H- He's not my boyfriend!" Takao blurted out defensively. He quickly covered his mouth when he realized just how loud he had said that. All the guys started laughing at him.

"Stop it!" Takao slumped onto the floor. "I _wish_.. But there's no way that's gonna happen anytime soon.." He trailed off.

"Oh come on don't say that." Yuuya crouched beside him, patting him gently on his back.

"Yeah, where did the old Takao Kazunari go? The one with the unwavering confidence and charm!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"He's not here right now." Takao muttered. "That Takao was also never in love like I am." He buried his head deeper into the folds of his arms. His band mates didn't know what to do. They had never seen Takao like this, so they didn't have the words to make him feel better.

"Come on pick yourself up man and get ready for tomorrow. You're seeing him right? That should be enough for now." Kimura joined in. "Just be grateful that you're at his side. Even if it isn't in the exact way you want."

They all just looked at him. "Kimura.. You're pretty deep." Kiyoshi said.

"Just shut up and help him up already."

Takao arrived home a little bit after 11pm, and immediately slumped down onto his couch. He laid there for a while, just thinking about a lot of things. He contemplated on his own feelings, what he could do with them. He thought about confessing, almost every day, but no matter how many different scenarios he ran through his mind they all seemed to end badly. He didn't know why, but he could never imagine Midorima saying yes to him; it was painful to think about. He would try and listen to Kimura's advice, just be glad that he is by his side, except it wasn't enough; it hadn't been enough for a while now. He's not satisfied just talking to him, not being able to touch him; it wasn't enough. These thoughts of his consumed his mind, until a noise drew him back into reality once again; his phone was ringing. At this hour, it could only be one of the guys. He really hesitated to even check the caller id, leaving it to the last couple of rings. As soon as he read the name he frantically tried to answer the phone as fast as he could.

"Hello?" he panted, out of breath from the small heart attack he gave himself.

"Takao? It's Midorima." _Trust me I know it's you_. "Sorry for calling you so late at night."

"No no I'm really glad." Takao blurted out. He quickly tried to change the topic. "What's up?"

After a slightly longer-than-usual pause from Midorima he said "I'm afraid I might have to cancel our study session tomorrow." Takao felt his heart drop.

"Why? Are you okay?" Midorima wasn't the type to just cancel; surely there must be a reason.

There was an even longer pause this time, hesitation one could clearly hear, even through the phone. "Well.." Midorima started. "A situation sort of came up." He tried to explain. Takao said nothing, urging Midorima to clarify further.

With a slight groan, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose, Midorima continued. "Due to some.. circumstances, I have to take care of my younger sister for the rest of the weekend. It's only 2 days but still."

"Whaaaat. Let me meet her!" Takao exclaimed. There was nothing Midorima could say to stop Takao from going tomorrow.

"No way in hell." Midorima spat.

"Ehh, why not? I'm quite good with kids. How old is she anyway?"

Midorima contemplated a while; honestly he didn't want to tell Takao anything about his sister. "She's 5."

"How cute! Most certainly I need to meet her." Takao was bouncing on his couch. "What time do you have to pick her up?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Oh come on Shin-chan, don't be that waaay." Takao whined. "Plus I didn't understand anything from last class. Please help meee."

Takao was getting on Midorima's last nerve. He knew he had to help him study, but he did not want to imagine what would happen to his poor sister if he let Takao near her. In the end Midorima, unable to break promises, accepted.

"I swear to god if you do anything I-"

"Shin-chan, chiiiiill. It will all be fine." Takao laughed. "I get to study _and_ meet your sister. It will be great."

"Either way just meet me at my house at 1pm. I should be back from the station by then."

"Understooood." Takao sang. "See ya tomorrow Shin-chan~"

"See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me I'm late TTATT the deadlines are mostly for me to stay on track but still , this week was a little busy. Now KnB might have not shown Midorima's sister, BUT I WILL. BECAUSE I AM HER #1 FAN. idk what her name is gonna be yet, I'll think of something. Headcanon that a lot of people have is that she's small with green, straight hair and bangs. Wish i could see her someday. Onii-chan Midorima is so cute~ Anyway hope you liked the chapter and next one will be up by... Wednesday? *prayer emoji*


	11. Chapter 11

"Shin-chan, shin-chan~~" Takao hummed and sang softly as he parked his motorcycle. "Gonna meet smaller Shin-chan~" Takao had been smiling the entire way, he couldn't help it, he was over the moon.

The station was full, people everywhere. Takao looked around but didn't spot Midorima yet. He knew he was supposed to meet Midorima at his house, but he couldn't wait that long. He had imagined his younger sister a million different ways, but all he knew about her was that she was small and looked like Midorima. Just knowing that was enough to give him difficulty breathing. After a while of daydreaming, Takao's gaze shifted to some unusually green hair. As soon as he spotted him, Takao propped himself up and made his way over there.

"Shin-chaaaaaan!~" he called out as he ran, waving his arms around like the dumb idiot he is.

"Takao?!" the green haired boy said wide eyed. "What are you doing here? I told you to meet me at my house!"

"Hehe I was too excited~" Takao stuck his tongue out playfully. Midorima was trying his best not to cause a scene in public.

"There's not much I can do now, but under no circumstances say anything to my m-"

"Shintarou" a young woman made her way towards them, just exiting a fancy black car. She was insanely beautiful, Takao wondered who she-

"Mother, how was your trip?" Midorima said, getting in closer to greet her properly.

_That's his mOTHER?_ Takao's mind was out of control.

"And who are you?" She now directed herself towards Takao, who was already on the brink of collapsing.

"Uh, uh, yes mam. I'm a friend of Midorima's, my name is Takao Kazunari; it's such a pleasure to meet you." Takao bowed as low as he had ever bowed before, mainly to cover his flustered face. Now he knew who Midorima took after. She was a very elegant and stunning lady, there was no way she could be over 40, but if he did the math right she had to be.

She began to chuckle softly, a beautiful sound "My my don't be so tense. I'm Midorima Katsumi, thank you for taking care of my son." She gave a slight bow before turning to Midorima.

"You know, he reminds me a lot of your father when he was young." She giggled to herself.

"Takao? Reminds you of Father? How?" Midorima looked so confused, looking between Takao and his mother.

"Of course you wouldn't know. He was quite the troublemaker when we were young." Katsumi explained. "He probably had more piercings than Takao-kun right now." Another small laugh escaped her lips. Midorima just stood there, slight denial apparent in his eyes. "In any case, I'm sorry to inconvenience you over the weekend Shintarou, please take care of your sister."

"Don't worry about it Mother, it's not a bother at all." Midorima reassured her.

She smiled brightly and went in to hug Midorima. After she pulled away, she faced Takao, placing her slender hand on his shoulder. "It was a pleasure, thank you again for putting up with my son." Her smile continued as she approached the car again.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Takao bowed, flustered once again. _Wah she is so nice, her name suits her._ Takao and Midorima both watched her stick her head into the car, and as she stood, a small little green haired girl came running out.

"Oni-chan!" She was running towards her older brother, the biggest, brightest smile on her face.

"Behave yourself!" Katsumi called out, before stepping into the car and it taking off. As the little girl reached her brother, Midorima opened his arms and picked her up. In that moment, Takao was officially dead.

"Oni-chan! I missed you!" She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oi stop it that tickles" Midorima giggled as he put her back down. "Fumiko, this is my friend Takao, go say hello." He gently pushed her in his direction. The small girl quickly ran up to Takao, who in return crouched down to be at her level.

"Hello!" she sang "I'm Fumiko, but you can call me Fumi if you want hehe~" Takao couldn't stop his face from burning up; she was the cutest child he had ever seen in his entire goddamn life. She had big round eyes, sparkling with energy, the cutest little round face, and the same eyelashes that Midorima had, but even longer somehow. She looked just like him, just like he had said, except a lot smaller.

Takao shot her a peace sign a long with a smile. "I'm Takao Kazunari, it's nice to meet you. You're very cute."

The child's smile just seemed to get wider, if that was even possible. She gleamed up at him, returning the peace sign with her tiny little hands. "Ne ne Kazu-chaaan, what are those in your ears?" she pointed at his earrings.

Midorima quickly started fidgeting, "Fumiko you can't just call him that, you-"

"Shin-chan don't worry it's fine." Takao smiled, returning his attention to the curios little girl in front of him. "These are called piercings; they're just earrings." He tried to explain.

"What about that thing on your lip?" she went really close, almost touching it.

"You can touch it if you want. It's just an earring for your lip." He said softly.

Fumiko looked intensely at the black little ring that covered Takao's lips. After a moment of contemplating she gently touched the ring, and pulled at it a little bit. "Does that hurt? I'm sorry if it hurts!" She quickly pulled away with a small gasp.

Takao laughed and started tugging at his ring. "Nope~ it doesn't hurt at all."

She made a toothy grin and turned to Midorima. "Oni-chan I want a lip ring too! I want piercings too!" She was jumping up and down, and turned to Takao. "Kazu-chan can I have a piercing too?"

"Sure when you're older."

"Absolutely not!" Midorima said with a stern voice. Fumiko furrowed her eyebrows and turned her back to Midorima. "Kazu-chan, Oni-chan is being mean!" She pouted, opening her arms wide. Takao wasn't sure if he was allowed to pick her up. Just seeing their interactions was making him a little weak in the knees. She clearly wanted to be lifted, it's not like he could deny her that, Takao was a kind man after all.

Takao grabbed the little girl and propped himself up. "Fumi-chan, your brother is just trying to be nice. Forgive him?" he titled his head a little to the side.

"Fiiiine. Oni-chan I forgive you." She started giggling again. Midorima started walking, so Takao followed. All the while Fumiko was playing with Takao's earrings. When they got close to the parking lot, Takao placed Fumiko back on the ground. "Kazu-chan where are you going?" she looked concerned.

"Don't worry; I'll see you again in a little bit at your brother's house." He reassured her. "I came here on my motorcycle, so I'll meet you there." He patted her gently on the head. As soon as he had mentioned the word motorcycle, her eyes lit up.

"That's so cool!" She glowed at Takao "Can I go with you? I wanna go on the motorcycle." Takao glanced over at Midorima who looked just about ready to lose his shit, _how cute._

"Sorry squirt, but it's not safe for you on there. Just go home with your brother and I'll see you in a bit." He pinched her check, it was soft and squishy; man was she adorable. _If only he could touch Midorima this much._ Takao could see Midorima exhale from the corner of his eye.

"Come on Fumiko let's go." Midorima said, extending his hand out for her to grab.

She placed her small hand in his, trying her best to keep up. Takao waved at them as he passed them with his bike, and they waved back. It was a while of peaceful silence, just the two of them walking home.

"Kazu-chan is really cool Oni-chan."

"Yeah he is." Midorima agreed. Takao was really good with children, even too good. Fumiko gets along with others quite easily, but this is the first time she's called someone by such a casual name right off the bat.

"Ne Oni-chan, am I finally gonna get to play with Sunflower?" Fumiko bounced with excitement.

_Right, he forgot to tell her._ "Sorry Fumiko, but Sunflower is gone."

"What, why?"

"She escaped her cage and flew far away. I don't think I'll see her again."

"Oni-chan, aren't you lonely?" She sounded so concerned. "You said she was very special to you.." It looked like she was about to cry.

"There there Fumiko, it's okay, I'm not lonely." He tried to comfort her. Why was she the one who was crying? Honestly he still missed that small bird, hoping she would've come back by now. That obviously never happened.

Fumiko's mood quickly went cheerful again. "Right! You're not lonely because you have Kazu-chan!" She started swaying her head from side to side, so pleased with herself.

Midorima didn't say anything; he was just waiting for his face to stop blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided on a name. Fumiko means "beautiful child" if you were wondering. I wasn't planning on making Midorima's mom appear but WHOOP THERE SHE IS. I chose her name because it means "victorious beauty" and i thought it suited her. (not that i would know since they never shoW THEIR FAMILIES?)
> 
> Here are some random headcanons I have: Midorima's parents met in high school. As I mentioned up there his dad was kind of the rebellious bad boy type, and his mom was sweet looking but with a scheming mind. If that makes any sense. Once his dad got a job though he started cleaning up his appearance (although he still listens to his heavy metal type music, sometimes even with Katsumi cause they went to concerts together so she likes it too) Also! He has 2 secret tattoos that only Katsumi knows about, one down his spine and the other on his upper chest. Like the one Adam Levine has on his right side, except smaller. That's why he never tags along to the beach. Katsumi has 2 tattoos as well but they're small so she doesn't really need to hide them. I'm not super decided on whether he has dark green hair or black. decisions decisions.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked the chapter and I would love to know if any of you have headcanons for KnB family members. See you on..... Sunday?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what im doing

Midorima and Fumiko made it back to his house. He led her inside and took her things as she looked around. Fumiko roamed the living room, fiddling with one of the plants Midorima had. One of the _many_ plants. She made her way to the kitchen, opening and closing drawers for fun, when she saw a packet of bird feed.

"Fumiko, I put all your stuff in the room so-"

"Oni-chan, why do you still have bird feed if Sunflower is gone?" She was grasping the bag with her tiny hands.

Midorima didn't know what to say. Honestly, it was so foolish for him to hold on to something like this, but he still did.

"I guess that's because I hope she would come back someday." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I know that must sound kind of silly.."

Fumiko placed the bag back into the drawer and ran up to her brother. She hugged as much of his legs as she could reach to, and burrowed her face into his stomach. "Oni-chan, I'm sorry."

Midorima gently placed his hand on her head. Why is he being comforted by his 5 year old sister? How foolish. There was a knock at the door, which must've been Takao. Fumiko released her firm grasp on Midorima and waddled to the door, sniffling a little as she went.

"Hello~" Takao greeted as she opened the door, only to find a teary eyed Fumiko in front of him.

"Fumi-chan, what's wrong?!" He quickly dropped to the floor unsure of what to do.

"WAHH KAZU-CHAN!" She flopped into his arms. Takao was so confused; he didn't know what was going on. He looked at Midorima who was just giving an apologetic smile. _Just ignore her_ , was written all over his face.

"I made *sniff* Oni-chan *sniff* SAD!" She buried her face deeper into Takao's chest.

"There there Fumi-chan. Shin-chan doesn't look that sad, he's okay." He tried to console the small child.

"But.. but.." She kept on hiccuping " his pet bird is gone! And now he's all alone.." She pulled away to look at Takao.

"I'm gonna tell mom to let me live with you Oni-chan!" She said determined, tears still in her eyes.

"Now now Fumi-chan." Takao said before Midorima got a chance to speak. "Then your Mother would be all alone."

She turned back to look at Takao, wide eyed, before bawling again. "I'm making everyone depressed!" She cried into Takao a little more, who just kept petting her gently on the head, unsure of what else to do or say.

"Come on now Fumiko, it's okay. I told you already I'm not lonely." Midorima tried to end this, it was getting out of hand. Fumiko slowly pulled away before grabbing Takao's hand. She pulled him towards Midorima, grabbing his hand as well.

"That's right Oni-chan you're not lonely!" She was smiling again. _Children and their mood swings_. "Because you have Kazu-chan!" She put Takao's hand into Midorima's, forcing them to hold hands. She gleamed up at them, so happy with the situation. Midorima felt as if his face was on fire, and Takao felt no different. _This is bad, what's going on. Heart stop beating so loud._ Midorima was trying his best to cover his face with his other hand, and all Takao could do was look away.

"Please take good care of my brother!" She smiled up at Takao. And here he thought Midorima would be the death of him, who knew it would actually be his sister. Fumiko skipped away into the room where her stuff was, and as soon as she was out of sight both of them immediately went in opposite directions.

"Ah.. Haha.. I'm- she's" Midorima was stuttering.

"Hah.. Don't worry about it! Kids! Weird..!" Takao wasn't doing any better. They both sort of stayed on opposites sides of the room, both trying to calm themselves down.

After a couple of minutes Takao managed to break the silence. "Chemistry?" Was all he managed.

"Right!" Midorima was as stiff as a cinder block. They both awkwardly sat at the table, across from each other, pulling out their textbooks and notes. Fumiko made her way back into the room by then, her carrot stuffed animal wrapped in her arms.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Your brother is helping me study because I am not very good at this class." Takao explained, as Fumiko took a seat besides him.

"Oh! I'll be quiet then I proooomise!" She stuck out her pinky to Takao, who linked it with his own. How adorable can one kid even be.

After a good hour of studying, Fumiko interjecting a couple of times when she heard a funny word, it was time for a much needed break. "Oni-chan I'm boreeeed." Fumiko whined.

"Sorry Fumi-chan. It's my fault, I taking up all your brothers time." Takao apologized, bringing his hands together and bowing his head slightly.

"Ah but if it's for Kazu-chan I don't mind sharing Oni-chan." The feeling of being stabbed right is the chest was what Takao just experienced. _I want to adopt her!!!!!!!!!_

"Is there anything you want to do, Fumiko?" Midorima seemed composed, but he was internally screaming.

Fumiko thought about it for a bit, before finally answering, "I want to eat ice cream!" She was swinging her legs up and down excitedly.

"Ice cream?!" Midorima asked shocked. "But it's still winter!"

"Ice cream ice cream!" She chanted.

Midorima let out a sigh. "Shin-chan, I can go quickly to the convenience store and get her something I don't mind." Takao offered.

"No no. Thank you but don't worry about it." Midorima said as he got up. "This is my little sister after all" He pinched Fumiko's nose, grabbed his coat, and made his way to the door. "I'll be back in a bit, keep an eye on her please." Takao watched Midorima as he got up and left.

Once they heard the door shut, Takao turned to look at Fumiko, only to find her staring at him already.

"What is it Fumi-chan? Is there something on my face?" Takao laughed a little as ran his fingers over his cheeks.

Fumiko just started giggling hysterically. "Fumi, come on what is it?" Takao was laughing too.

"You really like Oni-chan don't you." She said through laughs. "I'm glad!"

A blank expression came upon Takao's face. _Wait. What? Did she.. Did she really just say that?_ He kept staring at Fumiko, as if she was about to say 'just kidding', or something along those lines; she said nothing.

"Haha.. Fumi-chan what are you saying." He stumbled over his words. "Of course I like your brother he's a good friend!" He tried to play it cool. Of course, this is what she meant. There's no way a 5 year old would notice his feelings. Pfft there is no way that-

Fumiko shook her head strongly. "Noooo. You _like_ like my brother! I can tell!!!!" She started giggling again. _Does she even know what she's saying?! We're both guys? Does she really know what she's saying??!!_

Takao didn't know where to look. He couldn't look directly at her because her gaze pierced through his soul. But looking away felt too awkward. _Why is it suddenly so hot in here?!_ He started fanning himself.

"Fumi-chan I don't think you know what you're saying." Come on come on, calm down. She's not for real. There's no way. 

"Kazu-chan your face is red hehe" She leaned forward and placed her little hands on to his cheeks, slightly squishing them together before sitting back down.

"You look at Oni-chan the same way Mommy and Daddy look at each other. It makes me happy." She was humming quietly to herself, genuinely happy.

Takao couldn't breathe. Was he really _that_ obvious? His face felt hot, so hot he could melt. He wanted to cry, but also laugh at how ridiculous this was. His heart was pounding and he wasn't sure what expression he was making. He covered his face with one hand, while grabbing his chest with the other. He bent over himself slightly, still unable to breathe. He really loved him. He really really did, so much it hurt.

"Kazu-chan.. Are you ok?" Fumiko now looked at him worried. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Takao just shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Fumi-chan, it's not your fault." He finally looked at her, a big smile in place, tears streaming down his face. "I'm just a little sad I guess." He said as wiped his tears away.

"Kazu-chan why?"

"You were right. I really like Shin-chan, really."  
He closed his eyes. "I love him. But he doesn't feel that way so it's just a little difficult." _Very difficult._

Fumiko started smiling again as she went in to hug Takao. "Don't worry Kazu-chan! Because-" that's when they heard the door.

"I'm back." Midorima said as he made his way into the room. " I didn't know what ice cream you wanted so I got some random- Takao?"

He quickly rushed in placing both his hands on Takao's shoulders. "What's wrong are you okay?" Why was he crying? Midorima started to panic a little.

"Ah Shin-chan." Takao gently pushed Midorima's hands off of his shoulders, and stood up. " I accidentally hit my pinky toe. Man that hurts a lot more than you think it does right?" He tried to laugh it off. Midorima exhaled in relief, yet something felt off. Was that really all there was to it?

"Sorry I have to do this but something came up." Takao apologized. "Can we just continue next week again?

There was that strange feeling again. Like Takao wasn't telling him everything. "Ah well there's nothing you can do, I hope it's nothing serious." Midorima told him. "We can figure it out in class."

"Definitely." That came out way to overexcited. "Guess I'll see you around."

Fumiko ran up to Takao, who bent down again to pick her up. "It was really nice meeting you Fumi-chan." He booped her on the nose gently.

"Kazu-chan don't go." Fumiko said.

"Sorry squirt but I have to." He leaned in close to her ear "please don't tell your brother, I don't want him to worry." He whispered.

Fumiko laughed "I promise!" Takao smiled at her. As he put her down Fumiko tugged at his sleeve, before he could stand up properly. She cupped her hands around his ear. "Don't be sad Kazu-chan, Oni-chan looks at you the same." She quickly ran back to Midorima, laughing as she held on to his pants. _That little. She knows what she's doing to me. Oh well whatever._

"Bye bye~" he smiled brightly, genuinely, as he closed the door, hearing them both saying bye in return. Takao stood in front of the door for a little while, smiling to himself.

_I guess I'll just trust you on this Fumi, better not be giving me false hope._ Once Midorima heard Takao's motorcycle, he turned to his sister. 

"Hey Fumiko, what was all that with Takao?" Midorima felt like he was being left out. He didn't like it.

She started laughing. "It's a secret!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is even going on in this chapter? I really don't know. Fumiko is always a joy to write. She's sort of based on my 4 year old cousin who says stuff like that all the time. Children are scary.  
> If I was confusing I'm sorry. Takao started crying because he couldn't believe he was so far gone already, and the fear that his feelings might never be returned was overwhelming.  
> Midorima sill doesn't realize his feelings are love, that little tsundere.
> 
> I'm hoping to put more drama soon so muahahaha. Well that's if I go according to plan, I never know once I start a chapter. As always hope you liked it and see you next time~ ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ


	13. Chapter 13

It was Monday again, and Midorima was exhausted. He couldn't sleep properly at all, and that was because of many reasons. As soon as Takao left he had pestered Fumiko to tell him what had been going on, but she told him nothing. That was usually how she was, but he also knew how bad Fumiko was at keeping secrets, so after a couple of more times asking her she would surely end up telling him; this did not happen. 

For the first time ever Fumiko actually managed to keep a secret, did she like Takao that much? Midorima thought he had come to terms with the events that had happened, but he still felt like he was missing some vital information, which caused him major trouble sleeping. Instead of actually falling asleep properly, he would stare at his ceiling, wondering what the cause could have been. The next day was no easier. Fumiko had been so hyper throughout the entire day, demanding that they go visit Takao.

"Fumiko we can't just go to his house." Midorima argued, though she was so set on it he even had to fake a phone call with him, just to make her stop asking. When the night rolled around it was the same thing, that weird sensation. When morning finally came he brought Fumiko to the station to meet up with his mother.

"Oh is Takao-kun not with you?" She asked quite surprised.

"No.. why would he be?" Midorima looked at her confused.

She giggled and waved him off. "No reason no reason. Thank you again for looking after your sister. Take care of yourself Shintarou."

As soon as the car left Midorima's upright posture fell into a slouch. He was so tired. After slowly, but surely, walking to his college, he spotted Kise at the front gate. He quickly turned the other way; he knew he didn't have enough energy to talk to him right now. As he hurriedly tried to keep out of Kise's sight, he manages to bump into Kurosawa. "Oh, Midorima-kun. Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Kurosawa-san, good morning." He managed to reply. He knew he looked tired, he felt tired, his face felt tired; everything about him looked tired and Kurosawa took notice. "Midorima-kun, are you alright?" she worried. 

"Ah yes, please don't let it concern you." He tried to explain. "I simply didn't sleep well because of Takao." Midorima didn't realize Kurosawa would take it the wrong way. Because she took it the worst way. She simply smiled at him and offered to walk him to his class, but on the inside she was seething, ready to murder anyone that wasn't Midorima. When they got to the classroom, she watched as Midorima took a seat. _He's not here yet. I guess I'll wait._ After a couple of minutes Takao made it to the door, but before he could enter Kurosawa stepped in front of him. "Listen here you asshole."

"Good morning to you too bitch." He quickly retorted. "What do you want?"

"I don't know what you're doing to Midorima that's making him lose sleep, but I suggest you stay away from him from now on." _What is she talking about?_ He wondered. 

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Takao was starting to get pissed. He didn't need her to come to his face and tell him he's making Midorima sleep deprived. What is she even trying to get at? 

"All I know is that Midorima is better off without you. You're such a nuisance to him. You think I don't know he has to tutor you? Just because you're dumb enough to choose the wrong class."

"Don't you even-"

"You are wasting his time and you know it." She had her arms crossed and looked him straight in the eyes. "He thinks you're a bother and because of you, worthless scum, he's losing sleep." Her words hurt Takao, a lot. He knew he shouldn't take what she was saying so personally, after all, she liked Midorima too. But what if she was right? Maybe he was a nuisance to Midorima. She eventually stopped talking and he pushed his was inside. The moment he saw Midorima's face he felt horrible. He looked so _tired._ The normally glowing, and beautiful Midorima looked washed out and almost dead. He had never seen him like that before. 

"Morning Shin-chan." He said softly as he took a seat. Midorima's reaction came late, and slow, but he managed to mumble out a raspy 'morning Takao.' "Man you look awful." Takao tried to lighten the mood, but he felt really drained seeing Midorima like this. "Did you sleep at all?"

It took Midorima a bit before he answered. "No and it's all your fault." That's when Takao stopped listening. Not that Midorima said anything after that, but all the sound in the room vanished. It's like he was sitting in a white empty room in complete silence. It was agonizing. _Oh, I see. I guess I am a nuisance. Maybe I should leave him a-_

"Takao-kun." He finally snapped out of it, only to find their professor right in front of them. "Do you think you will be okay?"

"I'm sorry with what sir?" He was so confused, was class already over?

"The test next week, it's a big part of your grade. Don't worry; remember your worst score is dropped." He assured him, "But I still want you to try your hardest, so Shintarou will make sure you learn everything, right?"

"Yes of course." He mumbled out, still tired. "I'm leaving him in your hands then, study hard!" and with that their professor walked away.

"So Takao, when do you want to have another study session?" Midorima asked him. "Is Friday okay?"

"You don't have to do this..." Takao whispered, low enough for Midorima not to hear, who was still awaiting his answer. "Um yes that's fine." He eventually agreed. 

The next day Midorima felt a lot better. He had passed out as soon as he had gotten home after his remaining two classes, so he was all caught up on sleep. Kise was surprisingly already there. "Midorimacchi! Sit here sit here!" he ferociously pointed at the seat next to him. It was the one closest to the front. _This way that bitch won't be able to sit next to him, he thought._

"Man you look a lot better today!" Kise said cheerfully. 

"Wait, you saw me?"

"Talk about rude, the way you just ignored me. But that bitc- beautiful Kurosawa already caught you so I just let you go." He awkwardly laughed. 

"Well I do feel a lot better now thankfully. I'm surprised you're here so early Kise." Midorima said. 

"Ah, well you know, trying to (make sure she stays away from you) change things up a bit!" As he said that Kurosawa walked in the room. She let out a loud 'tch' as she saw their seating arrangement. _Take that_ , Kise thought. After sweetly greeting Midorima, she elbowed Kise in the back as she passed him to sit down. She smiled at him as she took her seat. _This little-_

When it was their classes break time, Midorima excused himself to the bathroom, and as soon as he was out the door Kurosawa turned to Kise. "What's your problem?" She spat at him. 

"It's sitting right in front of me." He answered back. She just looked at him with a disgusted face. "I have enough troubles with that other asshole; I don't need you to cockblock me even more." She said. 

"Well newsflash, I don't ship you together so you can just fuck off." He yelled at her. "Midorima is better off with Takao."

Kurosawa was about to yell something back, but Midorima came back before she could. "This isn't over."She whispered to Kise. 

"Oh trust me I know." He whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I fell behind hahah. I'm sorry I just really didn't know how to proceed. Midorima really doesn't know how to use words properly ahhaa. Poor Takao is gonna be very expressive next chapter. I hope to write that one faster, but we shall see. Midterms are no joke haaaaa...
> 
> I hoped you liked the chapter, even though not much happened. I don't know why I like making Takao feel bad. Anyhowwwww, I'll hopefully have the next one up by Wednesday. *prays*


	14. Chapter 14

"Man that class felt like it lasted foreveeeer!!" Kise whined as the three of them walked out the classroom. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Kurosawa tried to get near Midorima, so he shoved himself between them, several times.

"Kise what are you doing?" Midorima asked as he watched Kise dart from one place to the next.

"Oh, me? I'm just" he was stuttering "I'm just dancing! Gotta get exercise somehow." Midorima just looked at him, because coming from Kise, that answer was totally believable. Once they made it to the language department, Midorima turned to Kise. "Don't you have a class too Kise?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Is all he answered. "Soo.. what are you doing here?" Midorima asked him.

"You know, I haven't seen Takao at all today, isn't he in this class too?" Kise was right, Takao was usually here before Midorima too, so why wasn't he here yet? Thinking back, didn't he seem oddly quiet yesterday? Usually he's always teasing Midorima, but he was very.. gloomy yesterday.

"Who cares about him, come on Midorima-kun we should get to our seats." Kurosawa attempted to pry Midorima away, grabbing onto his arm, pulling him closer to the door.

Kise wanted to keep stalling them but at this rate he would be really late to his next class. As much as he wanted to stay, if he was late again his teacher would have his head. He looked around once more but Takao was nowhere to be found. "Yeah.." Midorima complied. Was Midorimacchi hoping Takao would show up too? It hurt Kise's head to see Midorima be so dense, where he didn't even understand his own feelings. He wanted to just flat out tell him the obvious; Midorimacchi liked Takao, and he liked him back just as much. He couldn't do that though, he promised Momocchi. Aominecchi would surely get mad at him too. _BUT I WANT TO TELL HIM!!!!!_

"You should get going too Kise, you're going to be late." Midorima said. "I'll see you later." And with that him and that bitch walked into the classroom and took their seats. _Gahhhhhhhh_. Kise groaned as he sprinted to his next class.

_Finally! Finally finally finally! Now's my chance, I'm finally alone with him for once._ Kurosawa was overjoyed at this opportunity. Not having those dumb boys ruin her plans constantly sure would make things easier.

"So Midorima-kun" she started but quickly stopped. She had spent enough time watching him to know what that look meant; his mind was elsewhere. _So even if he's not here I have to fight him anyway?_ She let out a soft sigh and slid a little further down in her seat. No. She quickly propped herself up again, she was not going to lose this easily.

"So Midorima-kun are you hungry?" She leaned in towards him to make sure he could fully hear her. "Do you maybe want to grab dinner after our class is over?" Midorima snapped out of his unnecessary thoughts and took a moment to process what she had just asked. After a short moment he spoke up "Of course that's sounds lovely." Kurosawa sat back in her seat, smiling to herself, just in time as the teacher walked through the door.

When the class was finally over, Kurosawa's smile was still plastered all over her face, quickly packing up her things. "Ready to go?" She turned to ask Midorima, who was gathering the last of his things. He stood up shortly after, giving a quick nod as they both head out the door. As they were nearing the front gate, Midorima could hear a familiar girly voice shouting. He had a bad feeling.

"And I'm telling you it's your fault!" As expected, it was Momoi. But she was yelling at.. Kise? The bad feeling was now stronger. "Momocchi it was clearly all your fault! If you hadn't done that then none of this would have happened!" Kise was shouting just as loud.

"I'm sorry Kurosawa give me a second." Midorima excused himself and headed towards those dumb humans he called his friends.

"Sure don't worry!" Kurosawa called out. _Are you fucking kidding me? Tch._

"Guys what's going on?" Midorima said loudly, trying to top their screaming.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" they both yelled, looking at Midorima as if he knew what the fuck was going on.

"Okay okay you guys need to calm down first." He held out both his palms out, as if he were trying to tame a lion or something that could bite his face off.

"I AM CALM" they both screamed again. Midorima took a deep breath, he needed to deal with this somehow, if he didn't they would definitely have each other by the neck. He let out a big sigh. "Don't. Move." He commanded, as he turned to walk away. After just two steps he turned again just to say "And no. screaming."

He made his way back to where Kurosawa was, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Hey I'm sorry but can we have a rain check? These two idiots don't seem to be stopping anytime soon." Midorima was wearing the most apologetic smile, even Kurosawa couldn't get angry. At least not to his face. "Don't worry about it. You owe me now though." She said. That rung a bell in Midorima's head, Takao owed him a favor too. He laughed slightly, he hoped he was okay. "Don't forget! And good luck." Kurosawa waved cutely, but as soon as her back was turned she had hatred in her eyes, her expression truly scary. _These assholes just have to ruin everything don't they._

"Do you think they bought it?"Kise whispered.

"I don't know I can't tell." Satsuki whispered back. "Oh shit he's coming back!!"

"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kise began yelling, although his face did not match his tone of voice.

"Alright, let's go somewhere else so you guys can sort this nonsense out." Midorima said calmly.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH HIM!!!" Satsuki was yelling.

"I SAID. WE ARE GOING. _NOW_." Midorin was yelling now too. Both of them couldn't help but tremble a little, Midorima was scary when he was angry.

They arrived at Midorima's place and all sat down in the living room. Kise and Satsuki were only staring at each other, but they were having a full conversation with just that. _What do we do now?_

_I don't know make something up._

_What am I supposed to say? Sorry we were fake fighting to get you away from that bitch?_

_That could work._

_Kise no! okay okay I got this._

"So mind telling me what this idiotic fight is about?" Midorima sat down, arms crossed, shooting daggers at the both of them.

_SHIT I DON'T GOT THIS KISE SAY SOMETHING._ Satsuki 'said' as she gave a panicked look over to Kise, who was sitting across from her.

His face was a clear sign he was about to spew something completely made up. If it was with anyone other than Midorima they would've been caught immediately.

"Momocchi said Aominecchi is going to break up with me!" Kise blurted out. He had no idea what he was saying.

"Alright but I don't see any reason for the both of you to be yelling over something so small." Midorima stated.

"Well she said he would break up with me because IM GETTING FAT. MIDORIMACCHI SHE CALLED ME FAT." Kise started yelling again.

"I DID NOT SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Satsuki had no idea where this was going but she figured she had to play a long to make it at least semi realistic.

_Yes. This is something they would fight over._ Midorima thought to himself. It made perfect sense in his head; he didn't doubt this one bit. He blocked out whatever other nonsense they were spewing. "Alright Kise listen, you're not fat. Maybe Satsuki was just looking out for you." Midorima said. "Can you put this behind the both of you and just apologize?" Midorima knew it would take more than just those words to make them reconcile, they were so stub-

"Alright I forgive you!" They both said at the same time, getting up to give each other a hug. "Man Midorin you're a life saver. Sorry for wasting your time. We'll be going then!" Satsuki rushed out, and they both quickly made their way out of his apartment, leaving Midorima alone, baffled at everything that just happened.

"I need an aspirin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa... I'm sorry. So much for getting back on track ahahah. BUT IT'S HERE. i liked this chapter a lot actually. I wanted to bring more drama but i'll save that for next chapter, when Takao actually shows up again, so for now enjoy the destructive dum dum duo~
> 
> I hope to get back on track, for real this time! It's been difficult getting in the mood to write, i guess i'm in a slump. But i will get out of it. next chapter by Sunday? I have to make it up somehow hehe, thanks for waiting, and i hope you liked the chapter~~~
> 
> (also since Mido and Erwin Smith have the same VA i picture angry Midorima as Erwin and ooooh)


	15. Chapter 15

_I shouldn't have skipped class..._ Takao whispered into the air, staring at his ceiling while still lying in bed. He didn't mean to skip class that day, but he couldn't get Kurosawa's words out of his mind. And what Midorima said to him kept giving him an uneasy feeling. It was his fault he looked so tired, so drained. He didn't know how to face him, so he ran away. That's what he's best at, running away from his problems. He felt miserable that day. As soon as he got home he cried softly for a while, covering his ears, hoping it would stop the voices. He didn't leave his bed since then, but he knew today he had to.

It was Friday, and for better or for worse he had plans with Midorima today. He could blow off class all he wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to stand him up. Midorima had sent him a text after his last class; they should meet in the next hour or so. Takao sighed loudly as he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. The minute he saw himself in the mirror he gasped. He looked horrible. "I thought being in love was supposed to make you look amazing." He scoffed, as he pulled at his face. _Guess it's only when you are loved back._

He got himself into the shower, managed to shave that 3 day old stubble, and fixed his hair to the best of his abilities. It made a difference, but he still looked a little off. _Not like he would care enough to notice. This is fine._ Takao grabbed his helmet and backpack and out the door he went. After a bit he arrived at Midorima's apartment. He stood in front of the door, practicing smiles and adjusting his voice. He felt dumb doing so, but he just couldn't ignore the possibility that he might really be causing Midorima harm; that he was nothing but a nuisance. After a deep, long breath he finally rang the doorbell and was let inside.

"Takao, good afternoon." Midorima greeted him as he opened the door.

"Shin-chan, good afternoon!! It's a great day isn't it!!" _Shit he's overdoing it._

Midorima looked a little puzzled at his over excitement but responded anyway. "Yes the weather is quite nice. Although I am worried about my Oha-asa today.."

Takao would have responded but he was still scolding himself for being so noticeably fake right off the bat. _Stupid stupid stupid._ They made their way further into the apartment and took a seat at the dinner table. Takao let out a small smile, thinking about that time with Fumiko, and how he realized how far gone he really was, all because of what a little girl said to him. They started studying shortly after, the tension never really ceased for Takao, to the point where even Midorima began to feel it. Takao wasn't really studying at all; he just stared at the book in front of him, not reading a single word on the page.

"Takao, the test is in 2 days, can you at least try to pay attention?" Midorima said to him, what Midorima hated the most was people not taking things seriously. But Takao really didn't seem to hear him at all. "Takao!" Midorima shouted a little, finally getting a response, yet it was only a meek 'huh?'

"Pay more attention! I'm taking time to teach things to you, you should listen to what I'm saying!" Midorima was raising his voice gradually more and more. Takao didn't respond, his mind was filled with Kurosawa's voice, _you're a nuisance, and he's better off without you._ Over and over, that stupid bitch's voice wouldn't leave him alone; it was really starting to piss him off.

"Stop wasting my time!" That was the loudest Midorima got, but it was what he said that got Takao's attention. Midorima kept talking but Takao was blocking him out. _She was right then, all I am is a bother then, alright then. I guess I just-_

"..with Kurosawa later so I really need you to pay attention. I don't want you to fail." He was finally able to hear what Midorima was saying again.

"You're meeting up with Kurosawa?" Takao asked, looking at the table, eyes blank.

Midorima just stared at him, was that all he heard him say? He is trying to help him, he really doesn't want him to fail but if he's not listening to him what can he-

"ARE YOU?" Takao shouted, making Midorima flinch.

"Yes, I owe her a dinner so we are meeting up later, which is why I want to get this over with! Please pay attention so that you don't fa-" but he stopped talking. Takao had slammed his hands into the table, standing up, fighting back the tears with all the strength he had. He was not going to let Midorima see him cry.

"Tell me the truth, am I being a bother?!" He shouted at Midorima, who was starting to get really angry. _What's wrong with him all of a sudden? Why is he acting like this?_

"Yes you are! Why are you acting so strange today!?" Midorima had meant that Takao was being a bother in that moment, but Takao took it as the answer he really didn't want to hear. He said so himself, so I guess it's true. I am nothing more than just an annoyance; a waste of his time.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Midorima." Takao said, letting the door close behind him.

"Wait, he called you Midorima?!" Kise said shocked.

"Oh my god that's serious then!" Satsuki added, worry in her voice.

Midorima was holding the phone a bit from his ear. Why are they always so loud on the phone? Why did he call them in the first place? After Takao left Midorima didn't know what to do. He felt really helpless and hurt at everything that had just happened. When he heard Takao call him Midorima he felt something inside him shatter. He didn't know why he was so angry, why he was crying, why he called them instead of chasing after Takao and ask him what the hell is going on.

"Well you can ask him about it on Monday I guess.." Kise said softly.

"No way. I don't want to talk to him unless he apologizes." Midorima said with a pout. He was angry at him. But he was angry at himself for not handling the situation better.

"Well that does make sense. Don't worry he will apologize." Satsuki said.

"Alright well I have to go. I promised Kurosawa we would have dinner, and I'm running late already." Midorima said.

"WAIT WHA-" Kise and Satsuki started yelling but he had already hung up the phone.

_Today's daily Oha-asa: Congratulations Cancer, you're in first place! New love will blossom for you so be confident and put yourself out there! But beware! Your compatibility with Scorpio today is not good! Try and avoid them at all costs! Lucky item of the day is: something grey!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Sunday...autocorrect? Hahaha Sorry im one day late AT LEAST ITS NOT 3 WEEKS. What is going on with Takao? Who knows. I always thought that Takao is the type of person to blame himself a lot for things. He's his worst bully in my opinion, if that makes sense. Which is why he's sort of selfish without wanting to be, by selfish I mean assuming things all on his own and such. 
> 
> I wish i could put the daily Oha-asa at the beginning of each chapter but that's kind of irrelevant for some chapters hahah. The Oha-asa knows ALL THINGS.
> 
> FUN FACT: Kurosawa's birthday is July 1st. Take that however you want ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next chapter should be fun. "ψ(｀∇')ψ I'm sorry Takao-kun <3 As always hope you liked the chapter


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sorry I am late, Kurosawa-san." Midorima said as he hurried to where Kurosawa was. She was sitting at a table already, but stood up to properly greet Midorima as he approached. She was wearing a grey skirt, with a lighter shade of the same colored blouse. She looked quite cute.

"Hehe don't worry about it Midorima-kun, I'm just glad you made it." She said cutely, both of them taking a seat. After talking things out on the phone with his friends, Midorima felt somewhat better, yet the uneasy feeling never ceased. He was not the one at fault here; Takao was the one who was acting strange. "A lot..happened." He said with a breathy voice. Concern was all over Kurosawa's face, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Perhaps after dinner, I don't want to ruin the mood right off the bat after all. " He slightly chuckled, forcing Kurosawa to look away with a blush. She really did love him after all. The conversation seemed to flow smoothly, they laughed, well, Kurosawa laughed, Midorima simply chuckled more loudly. Regardless, he was having a good time, a nice change of pace for a while. After they finished their meal, they ordered one piece of cake to share.

"So you do you want to tell me what's bothering you now?"Kurosawa asked, while taking a bite of cake. Midorima did the same, taking the time to think before answering.

"I guess you would have a better opinion than my other friends. They are quite..the handful you could say." Midorima joked, but Kurosawa didn't buy it at all; he was just trying to avoid the question. He did want to talk about it; he really did because he was at a loss. He explained everything to her, from the moment he saw Takao at the door, and how he seemed _off_ , not his usual self. How he wasn't listening to anything he was telling him, when usually it was the complete opposite. How hurt he was. He told it all.

Kurosawa didn't know what to respond right off the bat. She placed her hands on Midorima's, gently. She had to remain calm so that she wouldn't show him just how happy she was to hear they had a fight. _This is the best thing that could have happened._ "I'm sorry Midorima-kun, I know Takao-kun and you were good friends."

She took a long pause, seeing as Midorima wasn't saying anything she continued. "You know you didn't do anything wrong, this is entirely his fault. From what you told me, you acted correctly, so don't beat yourself up over something you did right." She said softly, gently stroking Midorima's hands, trying to soothe him. "If he was really your friend, he will apologize to you, and you will make up. Give him some time, leave him to himself, and see how he behaves from there. Don't jump to conclusions just yet, alright?" She gave his hands a tight squeeze before letting go. _Bullshit. I don't mean any of this crap. If I know that brat at all he will definitely apologize. I got in his head once; guess I just have to do it again._

Midorima was looking at where her hands had been and he let out a big, genuine smile. "Thank you Kurosawa, you don't know how much better you just made me feel. Thank you." He was lucky to have her as a friend. She had always been around him, they often had classes together. She was smart, so kind and such a good person. He was really grateful that she was by his side right now.

"Just know you can come to me with anything, Midorima-kun. I will always be there to listen to anything you need." She smiled back. _This is it. The mood is right._

They asked for the bill, Midorima insisting that he should pay, to which Kurosawa didn't object. Once outside they loitered around the door for a moment. "Kurosawa can I walk you home?" Midorima offered.

"Don't be silly Midorima-kun; my house is too far to walk. I had enough fun as it is. Thank you very much though." She replied sweetly.

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking the train with you to wherever you need to go." He insisted again.

Kurosawa shook her head. "Can I tell you something instead?"

"Anything."

"You probably haven't noticed at all, and it is one of the things I like about you so much, but I love you Midorima-kun." Kurosawa stated, with a shaky voice but she was determined to say it all; there was no going back. "Ever since that day you approached me, I've loved you, so deeply it hurts sometimes." At this point she couldn't look at him anymore, so she opted for the ground instead. "No matter what your answer is, I will still be happy, because I got to be your friend. I got to laugh with you, share so many classes with you; I got to be by your side. We even had dinner together; I am truly happy. So don't feel bad no matter what you say, I just needed to let you know how I feel." She managed to say it, there were a lot of other things she wanted to say, but this was enough. She just had one thing left to ask. "Basically what I'm trying to say is.. Midorima-kun will you go out with me?" She looked at him, with a confident stance, all the while on the inside she was shaking more than anyone could imagine.

Midorima didn't know what to say. She was right, he had no idea she felt this way. He looked at her face, trying so hard to mask any nervousness, but he could tell she was trembling. He let out a small smile. He felt honored that he was loved by someone as great as Kurosawa. He didn't understand his own feelings but, he had to at least give her an answer.

"Kurosawa-san, it truly makes me happy to know this. I am undeserving of the love from someone as kind as you. I do not know the first thing about love; it would be unfair for me to accept your feelings, so pure and wholehearted, whereas I would still be uncertain." He trailed off for a bit, glancing over to the side. He looked back at her, gently taking both her hands in his. "This might be more harm than good for you, but if it will make you happy then yes." He let out another smile.

With tears starting to form in her eyes, Kurosawa jumped forward, giving Midorima a tight hug. "It's alright. You don't need to be certain, but I will make you love me back. This is more than what I could have asked for. Midorima-kun, thank you so much. I am so happy." She said between soft sobs. She truly was happy, she couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true.

Shortly after they parted ways. As Midorima was walking back home he was smiling to himself. "It sure is nice to know someone loves you." Yet as soon as he said it Takao crossed his mind. _Why? Why you?_ Midorima didn't understand, he should be happy, so what was this pain he was feeling in his chest? He kept walking, faster and faster until he was running. He ran until he was out of breath. _Why.._

After a couple more minutes of walking he made it to his street, when he noticed something by his front door.

\--

"I am the stupidest person alive right now!" Takao said, giving himself a good face palm. "I have to go and apologize." He had been saying that on and off for most of the day. It was already late in the night, but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go and apologize, _he had to_. Takao quickly grabbed a jacket and his helmet and ran out the door to his bike. In a short time he made it to Midorima's street, although he didn't make it very far in as he spotted Midorima running to his door. He wanted to call out to him, but after another look he noticed two people were already standing there. He was far enough away where they wouldn't spot him easily, and if he really tried he could hear what they were saying.

"Midorimacchi what the hell?!" Kise started screaming.

"Where were you?! We've been here for hours!" Satsuki added.

"Why? What's wrong?" Midorima asked confused, "and I was having dinner with Kurosawa at that restaurant nearby."

"WHAT HAPPENED." They both demanded to know.

"I had a really great time with her, she really took my mind of all the troubles I was having. She especially helped me out with the whole Takao situation too." Midorima explained.

 _What was that, 'Takao situation'? So they meet up together to talk about him behind his back?_ Takao didn't know what to think.

"She even asked me to go out with her." Midorima added.

Takao's face went blank. Any expression he held before was gone; all he could do was keep listening.

"AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kise was grabbing him by the shoulders, hoping, _praying_ he didn't say yes.

"Well I accepted of course."

Takao's head dropped. His eyes were wide, staring at the ground, trying his hardest not to cry. Not here, not now. He couldn't have.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY YES?" It was Satsuki screaming now. "What about Takao!?"

"AND WHAT ABOUT HIM?" Midorima shouted. "This has nothing to do with him!" Why couldn't they just be happy for him? Kurosawa was such a nice person, they should be happy, so why are they acting strange too.

"Alright then." Satsuki muttered out. "If that's your decision I can't tell you otherwise Midorin, I just hope you're happy." And with that she started walking away.

"Momocchi!" Kise called out as he ran after her. As he passed Midorima he gave stopped to give him a look. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he just kept running without saying a word. Although Midorima could have sworn he heard him say _I hope you're not making a huge mistake._ Midorima let out a frustrated groan, finally taking out his keys.

Takao couldn't stay here anymore, he had to go. He had to go home _right now._ Without further hesitation he started up his motorcycle and drove as fast as he could, right passed Midorima's house. He turned his head when he heard a motorcycle, his heart skipping a beat, almost recognizing the fact that it was Takao, but he turned too late, because all he saw was his dark empty street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author's Notes-
> 
> Oh my god two chapters in a row what do you say what do you know. I am sorry for what i did hahahah i feel horrible writing this. Man, will Takao ever be happy in this fanfiction? I just really wanted to keep writing haha.
> 
> If you haven't figured it out, Kurosawa is also a Cancer, so of course, she was wearing a shit ton of grey, if she hadn't been Midorima would have said no. Blame the Oha-asa not me hehe.
> 
> Well as always i hoped you liked the chapter, i love when you guys comment! It makes my day, especially when you say you hate Kurosawa haha i guess that means I'm doing a good job. I shall see you guys next time, whenever that may be haha, but no later than Friday i promise!!!~~~


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Takao made it through his door he slid down onto the floor in tears. He felt like his heart was stabbed by a million knives, and then promptly ripped out of his chest. He couldn't control the tears that just kept on flowing. He couldn't breathe; his nose was too stuffy but the agonizing screams he was making didn't make breathing out of his mouth any easier. He curled himself up in a ball, as small as he could make himself, as tight as he could squeeze, desperately trying to shield himself from the pain. But nothing was working. No matter how much he cried, how loud he screamed, how _tight_ he held himself, it wouldn't stop. The only hope he had, the small chance he thought was there, it was all over. His heart was broken, his body was shaking, the collar of his shirt beginning to get soaked. The crying decreased and he tried to pick himself up, only to end up lying on the ground, tears flowing once again.

He had never felt this type of pain before. It was excruciating, in a way physical pain could never match. He didn't wish this feeling on anyone, not even his worst enemy. He couldn't bear it; he didn't know what to do with himself. He clenched at his shirt, and tried to breathe, but it was too difficult. He had gotten to know Midorima; he had gotten to _love him_. All this time, even though he thought the chances were slim, he believed he had a chance with him. That if he tried hard enough his feelings would reach him, even with how dense Midorima was. But this entire time he was just digging a deeper hole for his grave. He should have known this was hopeless. He should have stopped falling further and further in love with him. Even if he wanted to there is no going back. He loves him. He loves him _so much he could die._

"I should have known from the beginning that you were out of my reach." Takao hiccuped through sobs. "I shouldn't love you anymore.. I should just.." He rolled onto his back and covered his face, "Shin-chan..." he whispered into the air, the tears rolling further down his face, "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan!" Takao was crying harder now, desperately trying to stop himself from suffering. "Tell me why I still love you! ..and then please.." his voice turned back into a whisper, his arm still resting over his eyes, his sleeve soaking up the tears that never ceased to keep flowing, "please.. tell me how to make it stop."

Takao eventually made it to his bed after a couple of hours. The pain never really stopped, and the urge to cry and scream was still there, but the headache he had and the throbbing pain his eyes were feeling were draining him. The next day was no different. He woke up and stared at the wall, his eyes unfocused and his eyes puffy. He felt ridiculous, he felt pathetic, he felt depressed. He had always mocked people who said a broken heart was the most painful thing someone could endure, yet there he was, crying his eyes out over someone who was probably out having a great time with his new girlfriend. _Disgusting.._ he thought. And it started again. A replay of what had happened just a few hours prior, the only difference was that it was his blanket's turn to soak up the tears.

It was finally Monday again and although he felt awful, Takao knew he had to at least try and take that damn test. He didn't understand himself; he knew he was going to fail. He didn't pay attention in class because Midorima was all he looked at, he completely blocked out what Midorima was trying to teach him, and didn't have the chance to study on his own, because of Midorima. He looked in the mirror that morning and had a slight déjà vu to just a few days prior, to _that day._ Except this time he looked most definitely one million times worse. The bags under his eyes were _too real._ The puffiness from his eyes never died down either, probably because the crying did. He looked pale, as if death had tried to suck the life out of him, but left him with just enough to stay alive. His hair was a mess, and his headache never stopped. He managed to get dressed and fix himself in whatever way possible to no avail. No matter what he did he looked the same. He felt so dead on the inside that he just didn't care anymore, so he forced himself out of the bathroom, grabbed his backpack and left. He decided to walk for today, since he was in no state to ride his motorcycle, but also because he didn't have the strength to. He hadn't eaten anything these past 2 days, he could barely stay standing. But there he went, to take a test he was sure to fail.

He managed to arrive early to class, mostly because he woke up a lot earlier than usual, so he took a seat. He wondered how Midorima would act around him. Would he say anything? Avoid him? He honestly didn't know which would be worse. He buried his head into his arms and closed his eyes, unintentionally falling asleep. When Midorima walked into the classroom he spotted Takao sitting in their usual seat, but he was still mad at him. He wanted him to apologize, and if he wasn't going to talk to him first then Midorima wouldn't either. So he took a seat at the back of the room, hoping to keep his mind off of Takao, who slowly lifted his head at the sound of the teacher's voice.

Takao finished the test very quickly, mostly because he didn't know half of the answers. Midorima watched as he handed in his paper, but when he got a better look at his face his heart dropped. Takao looked absolutely awful. Seeing him in such a state, even from that far away, made Midorima want to cry. _Takao, what happened to you? Why do you look like you're suffering? Why do you l feel like crying?_ Midorima hurried and finished his test only a couple seconds after, attempting to chase after Takao. He had been walking so slowly he was only a couple meters past the door. If Midorima ran a little he could catch up to him. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He _needed to know._ He quickly made it out the door, only to be stopped in his tracks.

"Morning Midorima-kun~ How was your test?" It was Kurosawa, who had grabbed Midorima's arm on his way out the door.

"Kurosawa-san I really need to-" Midorima tried to pull away.

"Did you do well? I remember you telling me you had to study a lot?" She wasn't going to let him go, so he stood there. He stood there and watched as Takao slowly got further and further away, until he couldn't see him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t's 5 AM and i don't know what i did. Haaa I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry Takao, all i do is make you suffer. Honestly i think Takao is very emotional. I never thought so in the beginning up until that part in the manga/anime when they lose and he starts crying. I cried too much in that scene omg.
> 
> And well i feel really bad, i almost cried writing this myself haha because i feel horrible for poor Takao. I hope you guys like it, or i guess.. find it sad? I don't know what I'm trying to say hahah. Lemme know what you think and who knows when I'll update next, it's been pretty frequent now, which makes me happy! No later than Monday~~~~
> 
> Also i might give these chapters proper names sometime soon who knows hahah.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the worst person in the world? Me. IM SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. Thank you all for your patience. School is just.. so.. ugh.. hahaha
> 
> Anyway this is sort of a transition chapter so not much goes on in here, but i can finally write Takao and Midorima interacting again next ch! Which makes me happy, I miss them being together. Any of you who are confused, Yuuya is Miyaji's younger brother, you get a glimpse of him at the end of the anime. 
> 
> As always hope you like the chapter and i will get something up before Sunday i promise this time!!!! Otherwise i'll drink a whole glass of milk (i really really hate milk ahah) see you next time~~~

The week went by way too quickly; Midorima didn't even have a chance to talk to Takao. He had tried to on Tuesday, when they had Spanish together, but Kurosawa was already sitting beside him when Takao walked through the door. And when class was over Takao was gone before Midorima had the chance to even get out of his seat.

As he strolled into his classroom on Monday, nice and early, he thought to himself. "Today I'll talk to him. For sure." Midorima was just waiting for class to begin when Kurosawa came up to him. "Morning Midorima-kun!" She said with a bright smile as she sat beside him. "Morning Kurosawa. Not to be rude but what are you doing here? Class is going to start soon." He replied.

"Oh is it really so bad if I want to see my boyfriend?" She said sweetly, fixing some of Midorima's hair for him. In that instance Takao walked in the room, and it didn't take him long to notice them together. He let out a bitter chuckle and made his way to the back of the room, Midorima's eyes following him until he took a seat.

"Midorima-kun? You alright?" Kurosawa asked, even though she already knew what he was looking at. 

"Ah yes I guess.." He said as he looked down.

"Hmph I don't buy that! Meet me after your last class by the gate; let's go get dinner so you can talk about it!" Kurosawa said, as she pecked Midorima on the cheek and made her way out. "I'll be waiting!"

 _She's so considerate, so kind._ He thought, yet what he really wanted to do was talk to Takao about it. It still bothered him how horrible he looked that day. But Midorima was technically still mad at him, and he hadn't apologized yet. He let out a deep sigh, _what should I do?_

As soon as class was over he saw Takao quickly walk out the door. Midorima got up and ran after him, but he was gone already. Midorima felt anxious, he didn't know what to do about any of this. He mindlessly made it through his last 2 classes and at the end of his last class he met up with Kurosawa.

As soon as they left Takao walked out of the building towards the gate. He had been waiting for them to leave so he could finally go home. Once he made it to his house he immediately got on his bike and rode off. He drove as fast as he could, clenching his teeth, tears in his eyes. It had been almost a week yet the pain never truly left him alone. When he arrived at his destination he sat on the ground for a while. He lit a cigarette, which he did now more than ever, and just looked at the street. Seeing them together really made his blood boil, but he had no right to tell Midorima who he could and couldn't be with. He put out after there was nothing left but the mere bud of his cigarette he got up and rang the doorbell.

"Yo Takao, back again?" Yuuya said as he let him inside.

"Are they all here?" Takao asked, ignoring his question.

"Yup all ready to go." He answered as they made their way into the basement.

"Yo, Takao" Kimura greeted him and Kiyoshi went up to give him a fist bump.

"Dude every time I see you, you end up looking worse." Kiyoshi flung an arm around his shoulder, but Takao quickly shook it off.

"Let's just play, our live show is only like a month away." Takao said stiffly. The air felt awkward, but they got in position. After a good hour of playing they all decided to take a break.

"I'm sorry man but you really need to tell us what the fuck is up with you." Kiyoshi said to him. "You come here to practice, but more than anything you just look like you're blowing off steam. You're never this angry, what the fuck man?"

Takao made a very audible 'tch' before he took a seat on the stairs. "It's nothing." He managed to mutter out.

"I have to agree with Kiyoshi, Takao. You've been looking pretty miserable this past week.." Kimura added.

Well damn right. He _was_ miserable. He wasn't crying himself to sleep anymore but it hurt just as bad. He didn't want to explain himself, because he knew the reason they fell out was his fault. He knew it. But he also couldn't keep it all to himself anymore, and if anyone deserved to know it would be those 3. So he explained. He explained everything he did, what he said, how he reacted, and how horrible he felt. The room was silent for a while, before Kimura decided to speak up.

"I know this must be very hard for you and before anything I'm sorry." He said softly as he went up to Takao to give him a pat on the back. "But it sounds like you still want to be his friends right?" He asked, to which Takao gave a small nod.

"Then man up and apologize!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Bro come on don't be so harsh." Yuuya tried to calm him down, to no avail.

"You're the one who reacted out of line! And if you still want to be friends with him then you should apologize!" He said sternly. "Don't just sit there and wish for things to happen, go do them! And if he doesn't accept your apology then.." Kiyoshi lowered his voice and made his way to sit next to Takao. "Then he doesn't deserve someone like you to love him."

Takao tried, he _really tried_ , but he couldn't help it. He was crying again, unable to control himself anymore, Kimura and Kiyoshi gently rubbing his back as he sobbed into his hands. "I really thought I had a chance." Takao said through his sobbing. "I really thought.." He was crying harder now, his friends not knowing what to do. Yuuya helped Takao get up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright man.." He told him gently, "He might not return your feelings, but I don't think you want to cut him out of your life." Takao shook his head, as he stepped back, wiping the last tears away from his face. "I don't want that at all." He said, "I have to apologize, because at this rate I might go insane if I don't."

"But man who would have thought," Kiyoshi said laughingly, "that our Takao would turn into such a cry baby." Takao managed to let out a small laugh. He was thankful for his friends, even if it was only a little, Takao felt relieved.

When Takao made it home he went to sit by his desk. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about all the different ways he could approach Midorima, and how he could apologize. Takao was nervous, he didn't want to be rejected. He wouldn't survive if that happened.. He looked at a project he had been working on for a while now, and contemplated if he would be able to finish it. _I didn't want to give it to him yet, but I think now is the right time._


	19. CHAPTER 19

ng time no see." Takao said, before hitting his head against the mirror. _No that's no good either._ "Hey is this seat taken?" _obviously not, it used to be my seat._ "That seat looks cold; can I warm it for you?" _WHAT AM I SAYING NONONONO._ He repeatedly banged his head against his mirror before running out of ideas. Takao had woken up an hour early just so he could practice what he was going to say when he approached Midorima. It had been so natural before, he could talk to him so effortlessly. Now it was awkward and it felt forced. _Well whose fault is that dumbass.._

After talking to the guys last night he felt a lot better, he certainly _looked_ better too, maybe just slightly sleep deprived. The nights were probably the worst part of all this; they gave him too much time to think. After giving himself a good pep talk Takao walked out the door, helmet in hand and ready to finally fix the mess he had created. Once he arrived to school he made his way through the front gate, when he heard someone call his name. "Hey Takao!" the voice called, and he turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Kise long time no see." Takao greeted, if only he could be as lively as him all the time.

Kise nudged him in the side jokingly. "Your fault for going MIA."

Takao laughed before his face turned serious. "Yeah.. sorry about that. I've had a.. rough time recently."

Kise felt sad just looking at him. _Geez Midorimacchi, what are you doing to this poor guy?_ He swung his arm around Takao's shoulder and gave him a good squeeze. "Maaan! I have no idea what that idiot is doing. Momocchi and I haven't really spoken to him much either."

"Wait, how do you.." Takao began asking but let a smile out instead. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Clear as day!" Kise yelled, swinging his arm into the air, making Takao chuckle. "Why him though? He's so dense and not cute."

"Oh I'll fight you on that last one." Takao said humorously. "Honestly I'm not so sure myself. I guess he's just very intriguing to me, I have fun when I'm with him and well.. Whenever I look at him I feel as though I shouldn't, because someone like me shouldn't be allowed to look at someone as beautiful as him." Takao trailed off before realizing everything he had just said. He quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks the slightest shade of red. "I'm sorry! I said too much..."

Kise started laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." He managed through laughs. "You're so unexpectedly sappy, who knew!" Kise started laughing again. "You sort of remind me of my boyfriend, no one would expect it but he's the biggest sap in the world."

"Really? I would have expected you to be the sap of your relationship." Takao joked.

"Nah, I'm more of the straightforward type."

"I guess that makes more sense.." Takao pondered.

"You're really honest Takao; you're a good guy." _Which is why I wish Midorimacchi would be with you not that bitch._ "And sorry for having to cut this short, but if we don't hurry we'll be late for class."

"Oh shit you're right." Takao cursed before running towards his classroom.

"Good luck!" Kise called out and Takao yelled back a 'thank you'.

Takao managed to make it to his classroom with a good 10 minutes to spare. To no surprise Midorima was already there, sitting at their usual seat. All he had to do was go up there and sit next to him, so why was it so difficult? I wondered if this was even a good idea. Maybe he should just sit in the back and wait until class was over? But that would make him run the risk of getting interrupted by Kurosawa. What to do, what to do... _Fuck it._

Takao walked in the classroom and made his way to his seat, stopping before sitting down. "Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked quietly. Midorima turned his head at the sound of a voice. His eyes widened when he saw Takao standing there, and quickly told him to sit down. Midorima didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to cry, the other part of him wanted to pull Takao into a hug, but no part of him was mad at him anymore. He hadn't realized how much he missed interacting with Takao. He was beyond happy that he talked to him again.

"Say.. Midorima." Takao still wasn't sure if he was allowed to call him Shin-chan anymore, whereas Midorima felt a sting when Takao called him by his last name. "I really want to talk things out; do you think we can meet after class today?"

"Yes, let's do it, I would love to." Midorima said. He couldn't wait until things were back to normal between the two of them again. He hadn't noticed how much relief he felt when he was talking to Takao, but just that small conversation made him feel happy and safe in a way he couldn't describe. He wished they could just ditch class and talk right now, something that he never felt. Midorima was never the type to miss school simply because he wanted to talk with someone, but he couldn't help himself.

"Takao, say.." Midorima started. "Do you want to go somewhere now and talk?"

"Wait are you serious, Shin-chan?!" There it was. He accidentally let that slip, but Midorima didn't seem to mind. If fact, he looked happy, which made Takao sort of sad. He wanted to tell him how he felt so badly, but he wasn't that cruel. "Fuck it let's go." Takao said. He grabbed Midorima by the hand and they ran out of the classroom, just before their professor had made it to the door. They ran. They ran all the way to the front gate, until they had to stop to catch their breath.

"Now what?" Midorima asked through huffs and puffs. "I've never skipped school before."

Takao laughed as he caught his breath. "I've never skipped school with someone else, so I guess you're my first, Shin-chan." Man did he miss teasing him. But he missed Midorima's blushing face even more, which was on full display now.

"Shut up." Is all Midorima could say.

"Come on, let's go." Takao said, grabbing Midorima's hand once more and pulling him along towards the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update on time hooho. I'm so glad i got to write them together, i really missed it. Also really sad i never really show Aomine that much, but he's busy working. Headcanon for me is that once in a relationship Aomine is suuuper sappy and romantic but in that indifferent sort of way? Like he doesn't do it on purpose i guess hahah. 
> 
> Also i think this fic is coming to an end soon, maybe in another 4 or 5 chapters? We shall see!! As always i hope you liked the chapter, and thank you to all the people who vote and comment it makes me really happy! See you sometime next week!!! <3


	20. Chapter 20

"No way." Midorima said, seriously. "There is no fucking way I'm getting on that."

"Come on Shin-chaaaan." Takao whined. "I can't just leave her here."

"Her?"

"Yeah, she's my precious Thunder. I've had her for a while." Takao said, gently stroking the seat of his motorcycle.

"Well you can tell your precious Thunder-san that there is no way in hell I am getting on." Midorima pouted, turning the other way, arms crossed.

Takao laughed, "Shin-chan, are you scared?" he peeked his head around, smirking as he looked up at Midorima.

"O-Of course not!" Midorima stated, turning even more to avoid Takao's face. "I just-" He couldn't bring himself to tell Takao that he didn't want to ride his bike because he felt too awkward. He would have to hold on to him pretty _tightly and_..Midorima cursed himself for having these thoughts. _What am I even thinking?_ His thoughts confused him. He turned his head only to find Takao already staring at him, his extra helmet being shoved into Midorima's face.

"Come on Shin-chan, there's something I want to show you." Takao said with a smile, as he swung his leg over his motorcycle, helmet already on. He looked back at Midorima who was debating whether or not to give in. Takao patted the space behind him, causing Midorima to give out a small sigh in defeat. He put the stupid helmet on and carefully sat behind Takao. He felt extremely uncomfortable, not knowing where to put his hands. He opted for gently placing them on Takao's shoulders.

"Come on now, you're gonna fall if you don't hold on tightly Shin-chan." Takao said, grabbing Midorima's hands, and bringing them around his waist, forcing Midorima to close what little space was between their bodies. "Don't let go." Takao said, and even though Midorima couldn't see it, he could feel Takao smirk.

Takao started up his motorcycle, and they drove off. He had wanted to bring Midorima to his house, so he could give him what he had planned, but the feeling of Midorima tightly grabbing on to him was the best feeling in the world. Takao didn't want it to end, even though it had to eventually. He just made sure it took a little longer than usual. They drove for a while; Takao enjoyed speeding up and taking sharp turns, in order to feel Midorima tighten his grip, he just wished he could see his face.

"Takao stop driving so recklessly!" Midorima yelled, hoping Takao could hear him.

"Haha sorry Shin-chan!" Takao yelled back laughing. "Doesn't the wind feel amazing though? Try letting go."

"What do you mean let go? Are you crazy?!" Midorima questioned, he would never dream of letting go, he was way too scared.

"Come on Shin-chan, put your arms up" Takao tried to convince him. " _Trust me_."

Midorima didn't feel any less terrified, but for some reason those last two words made it seem like everything would be all right. So he would just trust him and-

"I'm doing it!" Midorima yelled nervously "Takao I'm doing it!"

"And how does it feel?" Takao said, trying to keep his bike as steady as possible.

Midorima kept his arms up and closed his eyes. He felt the wind pass through his fingertips, graze his face, tousle his hair. It felt,

"Great!" He exclaimed, a smile across his face. He felt like all his worries were no longer with him, that all the drama he had been going through was being swept away by the wind; he was on a motorcycle for the first time, he was scared, but enjoying himself, and above all else, he was with Takao.

Takao couldn't avoid the pothole in front of him, causing the motorcycle to bounce a little. The slight bump was enough for Midorima to quickly wrap around Takao as tight as he could possibly imagine. Takao began laughing, "Sorry about that Shin-chan, but could you um- let go a little.. I kind of can't breathe."

Midorima let go out of embarrassment, but quickly grabbed Takao again, less tightly this time. They rode like that until they finally made it to Takao's apartment. Takao easily got off his bike and proceeded to help Midorima make his way down. He felt silly helping someone bigger than him this way, treating him as if he would fall any second; he found it adorable. After Midorima was finally well planted on his two feet he took off his helmet. Before he could even return it to Takao he burst out laughing.

"Wh-What is it!" Midorima said flustered. He didn't know why he was embarrassed, he simply was.

"Sorry, sorry." Takao chuckled out. "Your hair, ha haha" He had an arm around his stomach, trying to stop himself from laughing, but failing miserably. An even more flustered Midorima quickly attempted to fix his hair, but it seemed he made it worse. After finally managing to stop laughing, Takao proceeded to taking his own helmet off. Midorima looked at him anxiously. Takao's helmet was a full faced one; surely it would make his hair look just as ridiculous. Takao easily took it off, revealing his messier than usual hair. Yet for some reason, Midorima found it hard to breathe. Takao looked unkempt, a little sweaty, but they way he effortlessly ran his fingers through his hair was enough to freeze Midorima in place.

"Here let me fix it for you." Takao said, getting closer to him. Midorima wasn't sure why, but he was holding his breath the entire time Takao was fixing his hair. He was about to pass out when Takao finally stepped back, smiling at him. "There all better." Midorima was panting, attempting to get his breathing back to normal. _Why do I feel this uneasy?_ He really didn't understand these feelings, what they meant, what he should do with them. So like all the other times he ignored them, pretended like they were nothing, and followed Takao into his house.

Now that Midorima thought about it, this was the first time he was at Takao's house. Takao had been over at his house a lot of times, but Midorima had never been to his. Midorima's entire body suddenly felt jittery, anxious almost. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous to go in. As Takao was unlocking his door, Midorima began thinking what his apartment must look like. But when he made it inside he was shocked. He didn't expect it to look like that at all. It was a decent sized apartment, but all the open space made it seem a lot bigger than it was. The kitchen was connected with the dining area and living room, so it was a big open space. He was surprised to see all the different types of plants on the kitchen counters.

"Do you cook?" Midorima asked him, as he placed his bag on one of the dining too chairs.

"Yes, I try to often." Takao said, tossing his keys into a bowl near the door. Midorima couldn't believe how incredibly organized he was. Sure there was clutter here and there, but it looked neat. Midorima went into the kitchen, and took a closer look at all the little plants that were there. He had a mint plant, some basil plants, and if Midorima was right he even had a small tomato plant starting to grow, as well as a bunch of other plants.

"I use them for cooking, it's easier this way. I hardly ever run out." Takao said as he walked up to Midorima.

"I had no idea you we're into cooking, much less taking care of plants." Midorima told him, walking back to the dining room. "Can I?" Midorima asked, pointing at one of the chairs.

"Go ahead, go ahead." Takao said, prompting Midorima to take a seat. "Well, there is a lot you still don't know about me, Shin-chan." _Like that I'm in love with you._

He was right. There wasn't a lot that Midorima knew about him, and yet, he always had fun around him, he liked being with him. He wondered why that was.. "I want to change that." Midorima blurted out, and immediately flushed red. It took Takao by surprise as well, only he was slight shade of pink.

Takao chuckled to himself, feeling slightly embarrassed. He knew he didn't mean it in a romantic way, but Takao couldn't help but take it that way, and it made him feel stupid. But that didn't mean he didn't want to know more about Midorima. Takao checked his watch; he had about 5 hours until he had to go to band practice. Fuck it.

"Hey Shin-chan, you hungry?"

Midorima checked the time himself, it was half past 12. He normally ate around this time, but he had completely forgotten about lunch. His mind was elsewhere. "Yes, I suppose I am." Midorima said. "Where do you want to go eat, Takao?"

"No no, I already have you here, so let me show off my cooking skills." Takao said, determined to show Midorima that he was actually good at some things.

"Takao you really don't have to, we could just go-" Takao cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Shin-chan, your only job is to sit there and try my food. I'm a much better cook than you think." Takao said, gently pushing Midorima back into his seat. " _Trust me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times i thought about making them have an accident is unreal. I'm such a bad person ahhaha. BUT HERE IT ISSS. It's sliiiiightly longer than usual :3
> 
> More headcanons: So Takao likes to cook. He is an only child (at least i don't think he has siblings.) and his parents are divorced, idk why. So he learned to cook early on because his mom was busy working. ALSO he learned how to take care of plants because he thinks they're cute and useful. He just likes green things i guess *WINK WONK*
> 
> Midorima is scared of motorcycles, mainly because he doesn't like going really fast. Although he comes to like it a bit more after a couple more times of being on one. Midorima is jealous of Takao's cooking plants because Midorima is really good at taking care of plants EXCEPT for cooking plants. All his mint plants died so he gave up on them. idk why i think this but yeah.
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you to everyone who comments and votes on my chapters it really means a lot. I hope my story can entertain some of you, even if sometimes it's sad haha. See you sometime next week~ I'll aim for Wed/Thursday!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Takao had stepped out of his house for a bit to go buy some ingredients he was missing, thus leaving Midorima alone in his apartment. He insisted on going with him but Takao wouldn't let him. He didn't know what to do at this point. He had wandered through his entire apartment; the only thing left was his bedroom. Midorima was really curious to see his room, but he felt too awkward to go in it with Takao not present. Midorima stood in front of the door for a while, silently contemplating how weird it would be to look around his room and why he even felt the need to do so. He gave in.

Takao's room was quite big, and just as neat as the rest of his house, which he still found very surprising. The only thing that looked out of place was his desk that was in the corner. It was covered in different tools and materials, papers and sketches everywhere. They sort of looked like... That's when Midorima heard something and immediately rushed out of his room. He ran back into the dining room and quickly took a seat, just before Takao walked back into his house.

"Hey sorry it took so long; there were a lot of people." Takao said grocery bags in both hands.

"Don't worry about it." Midorima said, a little short of breath, as he went up to help him carry the bags. After setting them on the counter Midorima asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can you cut onions?"

"Of course I can." Midorima answered, as he went to go look for a knife.

Takao began cutting up the other vegetables and boiling some water, when he looked over to see how Midorima was doing. He wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there, almost analyzing the onion with the most confused look on his face, which made Takao laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Midorima protested.

"Are you sure you know how to cut onions, Shin-chan?" He chuckled.

"Yes I do, watch me." He said, proceeding to cut the onion, except he missed, causing the onion to roll off the counter.

Takao was dying of laughter, causing Midorima to feel a flush of embarrassment. Takao regained his composure and went to pick up the onion. "Could it be that you're bad at cooking Shin-chan?" He said as he placed the onion back on the cutting board. Midorima didn't respond, so he turned away, trying to hide his face. Takao let out another quick laugh.

"Well the first thing you do is peel the onion." He said as he gently removed the skin. He then grabbed Midorima's hand that had the knife in it and began guiding it. "And then you simply slice it." He held onto his hand and helped Midorima cut into the onion. "Like this." Midorima was dying. Not only was Takao standing extremely close to him, but he was also holding his hand, which was all he could focus on. He noticed that he had a bunch of little cuts around his fingers, and his hands felt rough. His heart was racing. After a few more tries Takao removed his hand and let Midorima do it again, it wasn't perfect, but it was good.

"See, it's not that hard." Takao smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess so." Midorima answered, as he kept chopping the onions. "What are you making anyway?"

"Oh right. I'm making Cajun red beans with rice." Takao said. "It's simple but I noticed you drink a lot of red bean soup so I figured you would like this."

Midorima didn't know how to answer, but the next thing he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shin-chan, what's wrong?!" Takao asked with a panicked voice.

"My eyes. They sting." Midorima said, as he tried rubbing them.

"No no don't do that!" Takao rushed over to him, pulling his hands away from his face. He dragged him over to the sink and made him wash his hands, as Takao wiped away the tears from his face with a damp towel. "Haha Shin-can I take it you don't cook often."

"No not really." Midorima admitted. "I'm actually quite bad at it.'

Takao smiled at him. "Well don't worry about it for now, just sit down and I'll finish this really quickly."

Midorima took a seat and just watched as Takao cooked. He did it so naturally and effortlessly, it made Midorima jealous. He had always wanted to be able to cook, but every time he tried it always ended up as a disaster.

"Takao where did you learn to cook?"

"Well I sort of had to learn for my own sake really." Takao explained, "I have a younger sister and my mom was always busy working so I wanted to help out in a way I guess."

"You have a younger sister?" Midorima was curious; he didn't expect it in the least.

"Yeah, she's already in high school now, but I don't see her often because she ended up living with my dad when my parents divorced. She's a good kid though."

"I see, that's why you're so good around kids." Midorima thought, except he ended up saying it out loud without realizing.

"I really love kids; they realize a lot more than we give them credit for." Takao said, making him think about Midorima's younger sister.

"What do you mean by that?" Midorima asked a bit confused.

"Nothing, nothing, don't mind me." Takao brushed him off. "Anyway I'm almost done around here I just need to let it simmer for a bit." He walked over to the dining room table and took a seat.

"So Shin-chan, I kind of wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day." Takao said, his voice lower than usual. "I overreacted and I really shouldn't have behaved that way, so I'm sorry."

Midorima felt the strongest urge to hug him, something which never happens. Takao looked so vulnerable. "Takao trust me its fine. In fact, I'm sorry for not trying to talk things out sooner. I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did, so I'm sorry too."

Midorima fiddled with his fingers when Takao suddenly went in and hugged him. He caught Midorima off guard, not knowing where to place his hands. Takao pressed his face into his neck, "You don't know how much I missed talking to you." Midorima let out a deep breath, gently placing his hands on Takao's back. "I did too."

Takao eventually served up the food he had prepared. He received many compliments from Midorima, who was still amazed that he could make something like this without even consulting a recipe. They talked for hours about useless things, like the fact Midorima was left handed or that Takao can do back flips. He wanted to demonstrate that one but Midorima talked him out of it. Hours went by before Takao realized what time it was.

"Shit I have to go." He cursed.

"Where to?" Midorima asked.

"Oh right I didn't tell you." Takao said with a smile. "My band is gonna play another show this Wednesday. Weird day to play a show but we take what we can get haha."

"Wow that's great, congratulations Takao." Midorima said, returning the smile.

"You should come, if you can. It's a couple hours after our class on Wednesday so if you're not doing anything you should come."

"I'll definitely try."

"Oh and before I leave I have to give you something." Takao said as he rushed into his room. He came back out seconds later with a plain box in his hands, "Here this is for you."

"What, really?" Midorima said, gently taking the box from him. "What's the occasion, I did nothing to derive a gift."

"Just open it."

Midorima set the box on the table next to him and took the lid off. As soon as he saw what was inside his heart froze for a moment.

"I know I'm like a million years late, and you may have moved on already, but it seemed like you cared a lot about her so I made this for you." Takao said humbly. Midorima pulled out what was inside the box. It was a bird house.

"I thought that maybe if you put this outside your window Sunflower might come back." Midorima looked over to Takao's hands and realized that all the cuts were probably from making this. It also explained the mess on his desk. "It might be a little silly but,"

"Thank you." Midorima cut him off. He looked at it again, admiring the craft that went into it. It looked delicate yet sturdy, painted the lightest shade of yellow and sunflowers covered the sides. "It's incredible. Thank you Takao." He didn't know what else to say other than thank you. He didn't deserve something like this; he didn't deserve someone like Takao.

Once they parted ways, and Midorima arrived home, the first thing he did was put the birdhouse in the window. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed the bird feed he just didn't have the heart to get rid of, and put some inside the little house. He took a seat and just admired it. He hoped maybe Takao was right, that Sunflower might come back eventually. He had hoped that this entire time. But more than anything he felt like crying. Not because of Sunflower, but because of Takao. The more time he spent with him the stronger this feeling was, the feeling that he didn't know how to describe. The feeling that made his heart hurt for no apparent reason. He couldn't help it, the more he thought about Takao, the more uncertain he felt. He was no longer confident in some of the decisions he had made, but he couldn't explain why. He tried hard, but in the end he gave in, and he felt tears ever so gently roll down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m so horrible sorry for being so late, let's just say i've been pretty busy. In other news i found out Takao has a younger sister and he can do back flips haha
> 
> I hope you haven't forgotten about Sunflower because Takao hasn't. Also did you know that Midorima can't cook in canon? It's so great. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you like this shitty chapter hahha nothing really happened in it except Midorima maybe (finally) starting to think more about this strange feeling he gets around Takao? He's too dense so who knows. Story is coming to an end soon!! I predict like 2 or 3 more chapters maybe? We shall see. See you next time!!~~


	22. Chapter 22

Takao couldn't have been happier with how things went yesterday. The minute he got back from band practice all he could think about was Midorima, sitting right there, tasting his food, helping him cook, just simply spending time with him. But no matter how happy he was, there was always a bit of pain left in his heart. He knew that his feelings would never be reciprocated... he knew that. As much as he wanted to believe he could still have a chance with him, he was aware that he needed to move on. Having fun with him, like they did last night, would be enough. He wanted it to be enough, but deep down it never felt like it was.

Regardless of his feelings, he had other things to focus on today. He was going to meet up with his band, one last time before the show later tonight. He was saddened that he wouldn't be seeing Midorima today, since he was going to have to skip Spanish, but he just hoped he came. It was going to be at the same venue where Takao gave him his number. Oh what a throwback. He couldn't help but smile at himself, remembering how flustered Midorima had looked. If he came this time it would be completely different. He would just be a friend coming to support a friend. But Takao couldn't let himself get distracted. This gig was a lot more important. Even though it was a show on a Tuesday, it was still going to be packed. The bar was having a special event going, and because of that Takao and his band mates were actually getting paid a lot more than they were used to. They had to make it good.

Takao simply couldn't resist the temptation. He wanted to see him, at least for good luck. So he had an early lunch and made his way to school. He knew Midorima got off class right about now so he went to look for him. He found Midorima pretty quickly, but he was seeing too much. He was right where he expected him to be, leaving his classroom, except Kurosawa was with him too, and to top everything off she was kissing him. Takao didn't want to deal with any of this, so he turned around and went to go meet up with the boys instead.

"Kurosawa stop." Midorima pushed her off shortly after. "Not in public."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She giggled, although the truth was she saw Takao out of the cones of her eye and wanted to stick it to him. _That's right, walk away asshole._

Kise pushed passed them, out of the classroom they were all in together before. "Ew you're disgusting." He said, looking directly at Kurosawa. She just laughed it off, although she really wanted to snap back at him.

"Midorima-kun," she said instead "do you want to go grab lunch together? I wanna talk about yesterday.."

Midorima sighed, he really didn't want to have this conversation but he guessed he owed it to her. "Sure why not. Let's stay on campus though, we have Spanish after this."

"Yeah okay just don't mind me I'll just stay here. No big deal." Kise said with the most sarcastic of tones. Midorima couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Do you wanna come too Kise?" He asked.

"Whaaaat? Me, your friend, go along with you? Absurd!" Kise joked. Kurosawa was glaring at him, hoping he would mind his own business for once and leave them alone. Kise looked Kurosawa straight in the eyes as he said, "of course I want to come."

Kurosawa had to use all her strength to not go up there and slap the living shit out of him. Kise smiled as he walked right passed her, leading the way.

Once they finally sat down and began eating, Kise asked, "So Midorimacchi, where's Takao?"

"Oh right." Midorima remembered, "he said he had to practice with his band because they have a show tonight."

"Oooh are you gonna go?"

"I want to but I don't know if I should or not." Kise simply gave him a confused look.

***  
Midorima had been thinking about his feelings non stop since yesterday. He couldn't really put into words, much less try to comprehend them. When he got home yesterday all he felt like doing was crying. That and he had the strongest urge to go back and see Takao. He was a mess. He didn't know what to do with himself. As the little tears rolled down his check he grabbed his phone.

"Midorima-kun?" Kurosawa's voice sounded from his phone. "Why didn't you come to class??"

"I'm sorry for calling you so unexpectedly, and I can explain don't worry but.."

"Wait," Kurosawa cut him off, "are you crying?"

He thought he was hiding it better, but he wasn't as good of an actor as he thought he was apparently. He didn't really know why he called Kurosawa. He wanted to ask her something. No, he wanted to tell her something, but he didn't know what it was. It made him confused and sad. And even though he knew this was rude, he simply hung up on her. _What the hell am I trying to even do?_

***

"It's kinda complicated," Midorima tried to explain. "I just haven't decided yet.

Kurosawa was fidgeting in her seat, all the while she had to listen to them yak about Takao, Takao and even more goddamn Takao, when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you guys stop talking about fucking Takao!" She exclaimed, slamming her fists onto the table. She was breathing heavily as Kise and Midorima looked at her in shock. Kise knew she was a grade A bitch, but he never thought she would lose her cool in front of Midorima.

"Kurosawa, maybe you should calm-"

"No! All you're fucking talking about is Takao this and Takao that! I'm literally right here!" She kept yelling, "Plus, isn't he the reason you called me crying last night?! I'm right aren't I?!"

Midorima didn't know what to say, he wanted to explain to her what went on yesterday, give her a reason as to why he called her, but he himself didn't even know, so how could he explain it to her. He didn't want to make her angry, it was the first time he had seen her get so upset. He was being such an inconsiderate jerk to her right now.

"Kurosawa, I'm sorry." He apologized. He wasn't exactly sure what for, but he didn't want her to keep being angry.

Kise just looked at him, Midorima didn't do anything wrong. Why the hell was he apologizing? Nope. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to put an end to this nonsense. _Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE. I had a lot going on, finished my first year of uni!!! and i had to move all my stuff.
> 
> Anywayyyyy I hope you like this way overdue shit chapter hahah i feel sort of 'eh' about it. BUT THINGS WILL GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER HOHOHO 


	23. Chapter 23

As Midorima kept apologizing for no reason Kise made a quick phone call. He had enough of this whole situation, and he wasn't going to let Midorima be taken advantage of by this two faced bitch. Kise stood up, grabbed Midorima's arm, and started dragging him away.

"We need to talk." He said as he kept pulling him towards the exit. Midorima was so confused he didn't even respond. Kurosawa on the other hand was quickly after them.

"Wait what the hell, Kise?" She said angrily, making Kise come to a halt. He looked down at her and all he said was "Nope."

"Nope, nope, nope," He said waving his hand in front of Kurosawa's face. " _I_ am going to talk to Midorima, and that means without you _bitch._ " He quickly went back to dragging Midorima along, leaving a stunned Kurosawa standing there.

"Kise that was a little me-"

"NOPE." He shouted once more.

After finally making it past the front gates Kise let go of Midorima's arm. After adjusting his sleeve and shirt Midorima asked, "What was all this just now?"

"I'm sorry Midorimacchi I just can't stand by and watch you do this. We have to talk."

Midorima sighed, "What do you want to talk about exactly?"

"Not just me, I called in back up." Kise said, Midorima showing the slightest expression of confusion. _What does Kise mean by back up? Who the hell did he-_

"Midoriiiin~"

"Sup Midorima." Aomine and Momoi said as they walked up to where he and Kise were standing.

_Oh shit._

Eventually, after quite some refusing, Midorima caved and they ended up in a nearby café. Midorima was sitting up straight, even more than usual, and the rest of them all seemed...stiff to say the least. Awkward was an understatement. The four of them just sort of sat there for a while, thick silence filling their space.

"So.." Kise and Momoi said at the same time.

"Oh it's ok Momocchi you can go first." Kise said, his voice cracking a bit.

"No no you can go." Momoi said in return, voice just as nervous.

" _Trust me_ , you can go first I insist."

"No I seriously think-"

"You have to break up with Kurosawa." Aomine said bluntly, his usual bored expression in place.

"AOMINECCHI!" "DAI-CHAN!" Kise and Momoi yelled at him, but he just shrugged.

"That's why we're here aren't we?" He replied.

"Yeees but you can't just say it like that!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Exactly you have to find the right words," Kise added

"What do you guys mean?" Midorima finally broke his silence. Making all three of them look at him. They had completely forgotten he was there.

"Listen Midorimacchi, you really have to break up with her."

"Why though?" Midorima was confused. He didn't really understand why all of them hated Kurosawa so much. "I owe a lot to Kurosawa, and she is very kind to me" he added.

"Midorin that's where you're wrong. She's not a good person."

"Yeah even I can tell that much and I don't really know her. She's super two faced.." Aomine added.

"I don't think you've ever noticed how awful she is in reality. She only ever acts nicely around you." Kise said.

"That can't be right, she's so sweet and-"

"Then explain why she blew up like that."

"That's because-" Midorima tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't. He couldn't really remember ever doing anything wrong, so why did she react that way? "Maybe she was just frustrated." Midorima tried to defend her, but his answer didn't even seem logical to himself.

Kise shook his head, "Listen closely Midorimacchi. Kurosawa is a bad person. The way she acted earlier today is the way she acts with everyone except you, and she treats poor Takao-kun even worse.."

When Kise said that Midorima felt a little sting in his heart. "All the things she said to him, to make him back off of you. They hurt him a lot." Kise continued.

"Back off? Back off from what?" Midorima didn't get it, why would Kurosawa do that?

Kise looked at Momoi unsure of whether or not he should say it, but while he was thinking Aomine stepped in instead.

"Oh for fucks sake the dude likes you." Aomine exclaimed with annoyance. "It's so painfully obvious."

Midorima's face was heating up, _fast._ "W-What? That makes absolutely no sense why would he.. I mean.. me?"

"And it's so painfully obvious that you like him too Midorin." Momoi said with a soft giggle.

"What! Absolutely not! I, there's no way that.." He kept mumbling, but he was just a hot mess at this point. But then Midorima remembered the reason why he was calling Kurosawa last night, the reason why he was crying. _I wanted to break up with her_.. Midorima shot up and exclaimed, "I wanted to break up with her!"

He said it so loud all the people in the cafe turned to look at him, forcing him to sit back down in embarrassment. Kise and Momoi's faces lit up, "Then go tell her that!!" They both told him. Midorima nodded in response, surprisingly happy over something that should be so sad. "Wait but then what do I do?"

"Go find Takao!"

"Yeah yeah!" Midorima agreed, about to head for the door, but quickly stopping himself. "But what for?"

"Go tell him you love him dammit!" Aomine shouted at him, a frown on his face. Midorima's face started reddening again mumbling some nonsense and he made his way out the door.

Aomine sat back into his chair, letting out an angry sigh. "Aominecchi, what's wrong?" Kise started teasing him, poking his cheek with one of his fingers.

"They took such a detour it's so annoying." He mumbled grumpily. After frowning for a little while, Aomine reached out next to him and pulled Kise closer to him into a hug, burying his face into his neck. "If it had taken us this long I would've probably died.." he muttered.

Kise was taken a little by surprise, a goofy smile taking over his face, cheeks slightly flushed. "Aominecchi, surprise attacks like that aren't fair.." Kise murmured softly in reply.

"Aaaaaand that's my queue." Momoi said as she was leaving the table, Kise giving her a wink goodbye. "I just hope Midorin caught up to Kurosawa in time."

It didn't take long before Midorima caught up to Kurosawa; in fact, it took no time at all. When he exited the cafe he spotted her sitting by the corner. Kurosawa stood up as Midorima approached her and said "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MidoTaka daaaay~~~~~ I hurried to finish this for today. It's also Iwaizumi's birthday <3 Such a good holiday today :3
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I know I said things would go down, and they kinda did but i guess the other part is for next time hahaha 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and liking and commenting it really makes my day hoho i love reading your guys' comments, especially the ones about hating Kurosawa they make me laugh a lot. I'll see you next time~~~


	24. Chapter 24

Kurosawa stood in front of Midorima, looking at him intently. She was nervous, but tried her best to hide that fact. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked quietly, although deep down, she already knew. He had been talking with his friends in there for a good while; they could have told him all sorts of things. She should have stopped Midorima back at the cafeteria, although it really didn’t matter anymore, it was too late. All that was left was to stand here and talk. 

“I think,” Midorima started off loud and confident, “..We should break up.” But he became quiet by the end of his sentence. He tried looking at Kurosawa, but ended up averting his gaze. Kurosawa simply stood there in silence, not looking at anything in particular. 

“I’m sorry if this feels really out of the blue.” Midorima continued. “I can’t really explain myself well. I don’t really understand how I feel. I owe a lot to you Kurosawa. You have always been so kind to me and I enjoy spending time with you, but I think,” He paused briefly, straightening out his shoulders “what I feel for you isn’t love.” He looked down at Kurosawa, who was still not looking at him. Midorima suddenly didn’t feel as confident as he did 2 seconds ago. “Not that I really understand what that-”

“Midorima-kun,” Kurosawa cut him off, her voice was monotone and her face was stiff. She let a silence fill the atmosphere for a couple seconds before she finally looked up at Midorima, the slightest hint of a smile in place. “Do you even know why I like you so much?” she asked gently. “You probably don’t even remember..” she trailed off.

“What are you talking about?” Midorima asked slightly confused. She looked away again while letting out a deep sigh.

“Last year,” she began, “My parents were going through a divorce. It was completely stereotypical to boot. All the fights, the screaming… everything.” Kurosawa began fiddling with her shirt. “It’s not like I wanted them to stay together or anything, I just wanted one of them to leave. I just wanted the fights to stop… all the drama.” Her voice became unsteady as she finished her sentence. She looked up at the sky, attempting to hold back her tears. She wasn’t a crybaby, this was all just a little difficult. 

“Kurosawa I’m..” Midorima tried but got cut off again.

“On the day their divorce got finalized, that was probably the worst day. They fought like mad people. It was horrible to watch.” She said, her voice still uneven. “You know, I decided then that love was a load of bullshit. All relationships either break up or then they get married so they say. But just because you get married doesn’t guarantee anything does it..” This time Kurosawa looked at the ground, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape. “I really did give up on love, or at least I thought I had. Right around that time I was always feeling down, but then that day happened.” Kurosawa looked at Midorima, “We had a couple classes together last year, and we had talked a couple times, do you remember?” she asked. Midorima nodded in reply. 

***

“Kurosawa-san is everything all right?” Midorima asked as he walked towards her desk. 

“Ah, Midorima-kun.” _No sorry I feel like shit right now could you please leave?_ “Yeah, I’m fine I guess.” She answered. 

Midorima looked at her, sure he was dense but he could tell she was lying. “Kurosawa you’re a Cancer too, correct?”

“Huh? Why does that matter? I am but how do you know that?” Kurosawa answered defensively. She didn’t have time for this, she didn’t even want to be here in the first place but..

“The Oha-Asa said today would be gloomy for those who didn’t protect themselves.” Midorima said with a little proud smile.” The Oha-Asa is always correct so it seems.”

“Oha-Asa..?” Kurosawa was confused, what was he even talking about?

“I don’t really know what’s going on, but I hope this helps you in some way.” Midorima said, offering Kurosawa a pink screwdriver. 

She received it with the most confused expression. “What even is this for? I don’t need a screwdriver.” 

“It’s my- well our lucky item for the day. I don’t go by any day without my lucky item.” Midorima explained.

“Then here you can have it ba-” 

“But it seems you need it more than me.” Midorima said. “I hope this works for you, and cheer up please. It’s a shame to see a pretty girl like you so sad these days.” He gave a quick bow and then made his way out of the classroom. Leaving a stunned, blushing Kurosawa behind.

***

“Ever since then I’ve always been watching you. Always.” Kurosawa continued.  
Midorima didn’t know what to say. He had completely forgotten that had happened. How could he have forgotten something that clearly meant so much to her? He felt bad, but it still didn’t change his feelings. Even if he didn’t completely understand them yet, he still knew what he wanted to do. Which is what he came here for in the first place.   
“Kurosawa I am so sorry.” Midorima said softly. He stopped to think about the best way to say what he wanted to say, but he kept drawing blanks. Kurosawa gave out a small chuckle, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry Midorima, I get it.” She said, the tears becoming even more apparent. “You can’t choose me because of him.” That’s when they all decided to pour out. Midorima wanted to say something, something to console her but she spoke before he could. “So go. No matter how stubborn I may seem I know when to admit defeat, and ultimately I just wanted to make you happy, they way you did for me.” Kurosawa was desperately trying to wipe away all her tears but they just kept on coming out. “I just wanted you to look at me. Even for a little bit. Even if it was just pretend.” Kurosawa managed to give Midorima a heartfelt smile. “ _Go._ ”

Midorima had so many things he wanted to say to her, but it was too difficult to choose. He decided the right choice was for him to simply run. He had to run and go find Takao. Take all the strength Kurosawa had just given him and put it to good use. As he turned his back and began running, Kurosawa managed to muster up the courage to speak one last time. “And by the way Midorima,” she yelled after him. “I love you! And I have no doubt in my mind that jerk loves you too so you better find him!”

_Thank you, Kurosawa. I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you feel bad for Kurosawa now? Hahah I’m sorry I pulled a cliché and gave her a sad backstory but this fic is hella clichéd already so why not~ anyway next chapter is last chapter!!! Sorry I’ve been kinda absent I’ve been traveling and got sick a while back too. But I’m excited to write the last chapter, I hope I can make it good. As always thank you for reading, liking and commenting on this story. I hope you liked this chapter it was kind of fun to write~~ see you next time!


	25. Chapter 25

 

“Are you sure they’re ok?” Satsuki asked nervously fiddling with her fingers, “they’ve been talking for quite a while.”

“Yeah and you know how Kurosawa is; she could’ve kidnapped him by now!” Kise added.

“Guys.” Aomine said, “I’m sure they’re fine. I mean he _is_ breaking up with her right now. Gotta find the right words you know?”

Kise and Satsuki stayed quiet for a little before Kise stood up suddenly, slamming both his hands on the table. “No! He got kidnapped, I can _feel_ it!” he exclaimed, ready to run out the door. Before he even took 2 steps Aomine had already pushed Kise back into his seat.

“Just sit down Kise.” Aomine said. “It’s fine. He’s fine.”

“But Dai-chan how can you be so sure?” Satsuki asked him, still worried.

Aomine simply pointed to the window, making the other two look in that direction. Midorima was standing there, looking around for a second, before running off.

“See?”  Aomine chuckled, flicking Kise’s forehead. “You were worrying for no reason.”

“But,” Kise started, making Aomine groan in frustration, as if saying ‘now what’. “It’s just, Takao is playing a show right now remember?”

“Yeah and?”

“Midorimacchi is going the wrong way.” Kise said, holding back laugh.

“That idiot.” Aomine said, getting out of his seat. “How could he forget something so-” He got stopped in his tracks when Kise grabbed his hand, pulling him back into his seat.

“Dai-chan it’s alright. Don’t worry, he’ll remember.” Satsuki said laughing. “It’s just like you said; he’s fine.”

“Oh how are you two suddenly so calm? At this rate he’ll never make it there!” Aomine exclaimed frustrated, but eventually gave into to Kise’s pulling and sat back down.  Kise began running his fingers through Aomine’s hair, it helped him relax whenever he was stressed.

“He’ll make it there Aominecchi.” Kise reassured.

“I sure hope so.”

 

Midorima wasn’t sure where he was going, all he did was run. He ran frantically in the first direction that seemed right. He was panting and sweating but he finally made it to Takao’s apartment. He stood by the door, trying to catch his breath, until he finally knocked. He hadn’t thought any of this through, what was he going to say? Upon hearing no answer he tried again, this time harder in case he hadn’t heard him the first time.  But again no one answered the door. Midorima started panicking. He thought that perhaps he was ignoring him now, that he didn’t want to see him whatsoever, when it hit him.

“He’s not home today!” Midorima exclaimed into the air, face palming himself. He had completely forgotten that Takao was playing a show today… and he really wanted to see it too. He immediately started wracking his brain on where that damn bar was. He had only been there once before, but he should’ve still been able to remember where it was, after all, it’s where this whole mess really began in the first place.

The poor green haired boy started to panic, furiously trying to think. If only he could remember the name, the street; anything! He couldn’t take it anymore so he started running again. He had no idea where he was running to, but he just couldn’t stand still anymore. He knew he could just wait to see Takao at university the following week, but something inside him told him this was his only chance. It couldn’t wait; it had to be now. It finally came to a point where Midorima couldn’t run anymore. He was sweaty and out of breath, god knows where, completely lost. “I won’t make it.” Midorima had given up, deciding to take a seat on the curb, trying to regain his thoughts and catch a breath. He covered his face with his trembling hands, his breathing still uneven. He wanted to see him. Why did he have to forget, now of all times, the place where they first officially met?

After a few minutes Midorima finally lifted his head and got up. “I have to find my way home somehow.” He decided. There was nothing he could do; it was out of his hands. As he looked around he felt like he recognized some of the streets further ahead, so he walked in that direction. He kept his head low, keeping his eyes on his feet as he walked, when something bright colored came into view; a flier. Midorima ignored it and kept walking, when he noticed more and more fliers on the ground in front of him. As he kept walking the amount of fliers kept growing and growing, and with it his anger did too.

“Who the hell would just throw all these fliers on the-” He didn’t even finish his sentence, because he already knew the answer. Midorima’s heartbeat immediately sped up as he quickly grabbed one of the fliers off of the ground. And it was just as he guessed; it was for Takao’s show.  He quickly scanned the flier as fast as he could, trying to find where the hell this bar was located, but then he spotted the time. The show ended in 20 minutes and Midorima started to panic. He ran a million different numbers through his head, trying to figure out if that was enough time to make it there; it wasn’t. He would never make it on time, no matter how fast he ran, and calling a cab would take just as long.

“Fuck everything.” Midorima shouted into the air, as he crumpled up the flier, tossing it aside as he sprinted with all his might. He wanted to make it there; he _needed_ to make it there, this was his only chance, and for once he couldn’t let himself miss it.

 

 

“What should we do? He’s still not here.” Kise shouted over the loud music.

“I’ll try calling him.” Aomine shouted back.

The trio had arrived a while ago at The Basement, hoping to get a front row seat to watch the action unfold. Except the place was packed, so at best they would get middle seats while being squished by sweaty strangers. But it was almost the end of the show and Midorima was still nowhere to be seen.

“He won’t answer me no matter how many times I call.” Aomine shouted. They didn’t know what to do. Aomine knew he should have gone after that idiot, he knew he wouldn’t make it on time. If only Kise hadn’t stopped him.

“We want to thank you all for coming tonight!” Takao shouted at the crowd, who cheered in response. “This will be our last song of the night, hope you enjoy it.” Kise, Satsuki and Aomine just stood there and watched. All of them wishing Midorima would have made it in time. When the song ended and the band got off stage Aomine was shocked to look over and see Satsuki crying.

“He tried so hard. After all the time that it took him to realize his feelings, for it to end like this is just too cruel.” She sobbed into her hands. Aomine couldn’t quite hear all of what she said but he understood what she meant. They needed to buy him more time.

“Kise follow my lead.” Aomine nudged him in the side before he started screaming for an encore. He yelled as loud as he could, trying his best to surpass the noise that came from the crowd. Kise understood what he was trying to do, and joined him. Satsuki, surprised by what was going on, wiped her tears from her face and joined in too, and then little by little the whole crowd was yelling with them. There was no guarantee they would come out for an encore, but this was the best he could do, after all, he couldn’t just go up and stall Takao, they were trying to stay out of his sight. The only thing left for them to do was wait and hope Midorima would make it.

The crowd suddenly started cheering again, making the trio look back up at the stage. That’s when they saw Takao and his band mates come back out on stage, smiles all over their faces, full of energy.

“We can’t thank you enough for being such an amazing crowd, and I know you’re expecting something to pump you up even more.” Takao yelled cheerfully into the mic, “But I decided I really want to play this slow song instead, because it’s special for a lot of reasons.” It looked like Takao wanted to say something more, as he hopefully looked through the crowd, and in that short moment all his enthusiasm was gone, if only for a brief second.

“I hope you enjoy it!” And with that they started the song, when suddenly a sweaty out of breath Midorima ran through the door, almost tripping as he made his entrance. The crowd was thick so he stayed right past the door, standing there, paralyzed. No, _mesmerized._ What greeted his arrival was no other than Takao’s voice singing the song he had dedicated to him that night, _the song Midorima had loved the most._  But it was different this time. Last time Takao had sung with such a fiery passion, even though it was a slow ballad, but this time his voice was filled with sadness. As he sang the slow melodies it made Midorima want to cry, if only he had noticed sooner, if only he had not been so dense, Takao wouldn’t have suffered as much as he did. Midorima watched him, intently, fiercely. The way he would flip his hair whenever it got in his face, the way he got down on his knees to reach more difficult notes, _the way his tears silently fell from his eyes,_ blending with the beads of sweat, the crowd unaware. But he saw it, and as Takao had done Midorima let some tears fall of his own.

The song was nearly over, and the green haired boy was still standing at the entrance, a good distance from the stage. _I have to get to him._ Is what he thought, but when he looked, there was a crowd already formed at the bottom of the stages stairs, just like it had been last time. By then the song was over and the band had got off the stage, any minute now they would be coming down those stairs, and Takao would be swept away by a crowd of girls. Thinking of this annoyed the _hell_ out of Midorima, making him push his way through the dense crowd. People yelled and cussed him out as he went, but he paid them no mind, he wouldn’t let Takao be taken by those people, _he wouldn’t._

He was almost by the stairs when he caught the first glimpse of Takao, but he wasn’t the only one. The girls started screaming all sorts of nonsense that made Midorima's blood boil. _Takao you looked so cool, Takao lets go somewhere, Takao you should **date me.**_ The last one was the final trigger; Midorima pushed past the remaining people and ran up by the stairs, past all the annoying girls who were crowding like flies, whining as he pushed them aside. _How annoying._

 _“_ What the hell are you doing?” Some girl yelled as she got shoved.

“Eh Shin-chan what are you doing here?” Takao asked surprised. “I thought-”

That’s when Midorima grabbed his face and kissed him. His heart was racing, more than that it was hurting. He was annoyed at all these people, but embarrassed at the same time, he felt butterflies, he had no idea how much he had wanted to do this until he finally did. When he finally pulled away Takao was speechless, as were the girls who were just _staring._ Midorima immediately regretted doing something like this in front of so many people. He grabbed Takao’s hand and made a run for the door, all while screaming “Sorry but he’s taken.”

As they ran through the door Aomine slumped on to the floor. “ _Fucking finally.”_  He exhaled. Kise crouched down next to him, placing one of his hands on his cheek.

“Aominecchi you’re really such a softie.”

“Shut up.” He muttered, as he placed his own hand on top of Kise’s that was still resting on his cheek. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “I’m just glad it all worked out.” Aomine whispered. Kise smiled at him, leaning in to give him a kiss.

 “Me too.” Kise replied. Shortly after Satsuki swung her arms around both their shoulders.

“All right love birds, show’s over. Let’s go home.” She exclaimed, full of happiness. The three of them exiting the bar feeling overwhelming relief.

 

 

“Where on earth are you taking me?” Takao shouted, still being dragged by Midorima, who said nothing in reply, mainly because he didn’t know _what_ to say. He had done all of that without thinking, and once again he was purely running on impulse.

After a couple more minutes of running they somehow wound up at Midorima’s house. Both boys out of breath took a seat in front of the apartment buildings entrance door. They both sat in silence, not daring to look at each other, before finally one broke the silence.

“I looked for you in the crowd you know.” Takao said quietly, his voice a little shaky. “I thought that you would’ve for sure come, because you said you were going to.” He cleared his throat and continued. “Especially when it was the last song, I looked so desperately for you, but I couldn’t find you.  So I got worried.” Takao looked up at the night’s sky, his voice even more uneven than before. He pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath. “I thought you hated me for sure, and I couldn’t help but cry a little, even though I’m normally not so sentimental.” Takao kept looking up, desperately trying to keep them in, but in the end tears began to fall again. “You probably didn’t notice..”

That’s when Midorima leaned in. He took one of his hands and gently wiped away his tears. “I noticed.” He whispered looking Takao in the eyes. They were so blue, glimmering because of the tears; they were truly beautiful; _he was truly beautiful._ Midorima never removed his hand from Takao’s face; instead he used it to pull him into a kiss. He was moving purely on instinct once more, unsure of what he was doing.  The only thing he knew for sure was that this felt right. Takao leaned in closer, placing both his hands on either side of Midorima’s face, trying to close any gap that was left between them. He had wanted this so bad and he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that this was actually happening. His mid was blank, not really thinking about anything, the only thing he had for certain was this overwhelming feeling of happiness in his chest. He was so unbelievably happy, _they both were._

When their lips finally parted, Takao began crying once more. “Shin-chan..” He softly sobbed, grabbing onto Midorima’s jacket, resting his forehead on the bigger boy’s chest. “You don’t know how long I’ve had feelings for you.” He kept sobbingly quietly into his chest. Midorima didn’t know what else to do other than pull him into a hug. He buried his face into Takao’s shoulder. “I made you suffer all this time.” He mumbled. “I am so sorry.” As he said this he too was now crying. “I’m so sorry Takao.” They both sat there in a tight embrace. Takao began running his fingers through Midorima’s soft green hair, unable to help the stupid grin that crept onto his face. He was truly happy.

Takao gently started to pull away, his crying fully under control now. He looked at Midorima’s face, which was still a little red from crying. “Shin-chan you really are cute.” He smiled him, wiping the remainder of the tears off of Midorima’s face. The green haired boy couldn’t help his face from heating up, making Takao’s smile grow even wider.

“So what now?” Takao asked grinning from ear to ear. This was probably the happiest day of his life; there was nothing that could make this even bet-

“Date me.” Midorima said so earnestly and with such confidence that it shocked Takao. He didn’t expect him to ask him so directly, and now it was Takao’s turn. He sat there, mouth slightly open, bright red face, staring at Midorima in disbelief and embarrassment at the same time. The lack of response started to make Midorima nervous, making him look down at his fingers. “Did I say it weird? Should I have said please go out with me inste-” but Takao jumped on him, pushing them both on to the ground, Takao now lying on top of him. He was laughing as he kept repeating “Yes! Yes yes yes!” over and over again. _Takao you’re wrong._ Midorima thought, _the cute one is definitely you._

After sitting in pure bliss for a while Midorima suggested Takao come upstairs.

“Sit wherever you like, I’ll go make some tea.” Midorima said as he made his way into the kitchen. Takao gladly took a seat by the window, staring out at the sky once more, the sun barely peeking out from the horizon. He looked further down, spotting the bird house Takao had made for him, sitting right there on the window. _He’s actually using it huh?_ He thought, making him blush intensely to himself. Midorima came back with the tea and set it on the table by Takao, after turning to go turn the TV on. He liked having background noise.  Takao was still looking out the window, when his eyes widened.

“Shin-chan!” He yelled. “Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Come quickly!”

“One second let me change the channel-” but before he could do so Takao had already gotten out of his seat and dragged Midorima towards the window. “Shin-chan look!” Takao kept yelling, as he pointed out the window. When Midorima finally looked where Takao had been pointing he was speechless. Sitting outside his window, on the bird house that Takao had given him was a small yellow bird, a small yellow _canary with a green spot on its head_.

“That’s her right?!” Takao asked excitedly. All Midorima could do was nod in response. He slowly went towards the window, opening it slowly, and surely enough, Sunflower came flying through, singing her little song she always had in the mornings. She flew around the room a couple times before finally settling on to Midorima’s head, who couldn’t help but let out tears of happiness. “I thought I would never see her again.” He said content, going up to Takao and pulling him into a hug.

“You must have gotten the perfect lucky item because today’s truly a good day!” Takao laughed while in Midorima’s arms.

“No, you’re wrong.” Midorima said pulling back and placing both hands on Takao’s cheeks. “It’s you. You’re all the luck I need, ever.” He said gently as he pulled Takao back into a hug. _Nah, Shin-chan_ Takao thought happily to himself _it’s me the one who’s lucky, because **you’re** here. You’re **my** lucky item._

As they remained embraced, laughing at their silly happiness in the background the TV kept playing.

“ _Congratulations Scorpio! You’re in first place! Your worries will be over soon, so stick it out and talk things out with a Cancer! Today’s lucky item: something green!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh!!! And that’s the end!! First of let me say I’m so sorry this chapter came so late, but I also want to thank all of you sweet people encouraging to take my time in writing this. I really wanted to make a nice long chapter for you guys! I think I’m pretty happy with how things ended. And I sincerely want to thank all of you for reading my dumb little story and leaving me such nice comments; they really made my day, and encouraged me to keep writing. I was so doubtful since this is the first fanfic I have ever written, so I’m amazed at how many people have already read it! Thank you so much!! I had a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I also made a sort of 'meet the cast' if you will, which i posted in the next chapter~~ so if u wanna see what I picture Kurosawa to look like or Midorima’s family definitely check those out and let me know if that’s what you pictured too! 
> 
> Thank you again for the amazing support, as always I hope you liked this chapter and the story overall. Feel free to keep commenting they really do make my day. Thank you everyone!


	26. Meet the Cast

Meet the Cast!!

Hiii!!!! I hope you've enjoyed my story and this is just a little something I made for fun. Comment what you think if you feel like it~~~ (ps all the drawings are mine and these are just headcanons within my fanfiction)

Thank you again for all your support! 

-Psycho


End file.
